We're Blood
by FFFfanfictionfanatic
Summary: This is a fanfic about Dean and Bela if Bela never had the deal, never stole the colt. And never DIED!Summary sucks, but please read and review :  I am not sure, but i think 1 chapter will be M : Just after "Dream a little dream of me" season 3.
1. No way

**NOTE: This is my first supernatural fanfic, so please be kind :)**

**Also i dont own the supernatural characters so please dont accuse me of any copyright infringement. Hope you all enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1**

Bela made her way through the smoke filled bar; heading straight toward the bartender to try and get a free drink. Seating herself on one of the tattered leather stools, Bela ushered for a drink and began surveying the roadhouse for men willing to buy her alcohol. There were mainly biker men with their women hanging off of their arms; Bela knew she wouldn't get a drink off of one of those men. She wouldn't normally resort to men buying her drinks, however Bela was in the mood for something different, and this was definitely different for her.

Just as she was ready to give up, Bela noticed a familiar figure at the end of the bar, drinking his troubles away. Not able to resist, Bela took a sip of her glass of wine, smirked and stalked over toward the man. Thinking she was unnoticed by him, Bela moved closer and opened her mouth to make a sly remark about his drinking habits when she was cut off.

"Go away Bela. I'm not in the mood." He grumbled, taking another swig of his beer. Bela frowned and sat down next to him, feeling annoyed at his weird "ninja sensors" that were able to detect her.

"Dean, wish I could say it was a pleasure to see you." Bela smiled, trying to cause another argument. She wasn't trying to be nasty; she just loved his reactions when she pushed the right buttons. Instead of answering with some witty comeback, Dean just grunted and continued drinking his beer.  
"Seriously Dean, I thought you would be trying to catch up on your sleep instead of getting drunk. You are tired." Bela turned to him, not bothering to cover up the concern on her face.

Dean hadn't slept since he had to deal with that man who wanted to kill him in his sleep, and that was two days ago. Dean and Sam had decided to stay in town for a few more nights until a new case came up. Bobby was planning on staying as well, however he had another case he had to deal with for a friend, so he left soon after the "dream case" was solved. Bela also would have normally left soon after the case was solved, but she had a buyer in the town that she needed to meet up with, and so she stayed behind. She hadn't spoken to the Winchester's since the case was over, actually seeing Dean in the bar was the first she had seen of either of the brothers since the last dilemma was sorted out.

It wasn't a shock for her to see Dean in the state that he was in; Bela knew that Dean was the type to dwell over an issue for a number of days, and who knew what he had to face in his head. Dean had large dark bags under his bloodshot eyes, and his speech was beginning to slur. Evidently, living entirely off caffeine and beer for a few days wasn't the best decisions for his health; but he didn't care. Seeing Dean in this state raised a question; "where was Sam?". Probably had another argument and now they are both cooling off, Bela thought to herself.

"What do you care about my sleeping habits?" Dean asked half-jokingly, he wasn't in the mood for talking; especially with her. Bela's eyebrows shot up to her hairline and quickly looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"No, I don't care about your sleeping habits at all. You are just giving off such a depressing aura that it is making it hard to breathe in here." Bela extended her arm for his beer bottle, which was still relatively untouched; expecting to be growled at, but instead found him just handing it to her as if it were nothing. Not wanting to annoy him any further, by not drinking the drink he had given her; Bela took a small sip of the drink and fought back the urge to cough because it was stronger than she had anticipated. Nonetheless she couldn't help herself, and made a small cough making Dean have a deep laugh at her. Bela put the drink down in front of her and tried to act as cool as she could, under the embarrassing circumstances. To make herself forget her momentary lapse in control, Bela began running her pampered fingers along the scarred surface of the wooden bar, not wanting to make it known that she knew that Dean was staring at her curiously.

Bored, Dean let out a sigh and began to leave for the nearby motel, leaving Bela to watch him leave. He was feeling quite happy with himself, leaving her behind, but he felt a small twitch in his eyebrow when he realised that she had gotten off the barstool and was now walking close behind him. He kept walking all the way to his car in the parking lot without paying any attention to her, hoping that by ignoring her that she would somehow disappear. Once he got to his car, Dean spun around and frowned at the woman following him; he noticed she was a lot closer than he had thought she was. Their close proximity made Dean stumble for words, the awkwardness of the situation making the air tense. Bela just stared up at Dean with her big green eyes, as if it was so obvious why she was following him, and that it was such an ordinary proximity between them.

Finally Dean found the words he was looking for and he let out a small laugh, "Okay sweetheart, that's far enough. There is no way I am letting you sit in my car." Bela just continued to stare up at Dean and swallowed hard.

"Dean can you give me lift back to the motel?" She asked, completely ignoring what he had just told her. "I can pay you if that will make you feel better." She added, when she saw him look at her in disbelief. He could hardly believe what he was hearing, was she deaf?

"Where is your car?" Dean asked, feeling annoyed like he usually did when Bela was around. Bela just looked awkwardly to the other side of the parking lot toward a silver car.

"The car that I hired broke down. Why else do you think I ended up here, I wouldn't be in this hellhole unless I had to be." Bela looked up at Dean again, looking for an answer. Contemplating leaving her standing here, Dean looked toward his beloved car and let out an exasperated sigh. He grabbed the upper of her arm and pulled her to the right side of the Impala. He grabbed the handle of the car and yanked the door open, almost throwing Bela in the passenger side and slamming the door shut behind her. Bela just sat in the passenger seat quietly, not daring to make a sound knowing that it would only annoy her only ride back to the motel.

The leather seats in the car were cold from the steadily dropping temperature, and it sent chills up Bela's spine, making goose bumps all over her body. When Dean got into the car Bela could feel the vehicle sink to one side and when he slammed his door shut Bela could feel the pulsation through the rest of the car.

The ride back to the motel was a quiet one, neither one of them spoke; Dean's music wasn't even on. The only sound was the soothing hum of the car's motor, and the whoosh of the other cars that they past at what seemed like a million miles per hour. Almost nearing the motel made the tension ease; both of them knowing that they wouldn't have to be together for much longer.

Just as Dean's mood was improving, Bela had to open her mouth and in her prim British accent, asked, "Have you eaten?"

Bela stared at Dean again, making him feel uncomfortable, "of course I have eaten."

The conversation ended there, neither could think of anything else to say. Not that they wanted to say anything to one another, but even if they wanted to, they couldn't think of anything to say.

Swiftly Dean threw the car into park and jumped out of the car. Bela, who had drifted off in her thought, didn't even realise that they had made it back to the motel. Blinking hard, to bring her back to reality, Bela got out of the car and saw Dean standing on the driver's side watching her.

"Took you long enough; thought you'd never get out of my car." Dean scoffed and began walking to his room, pulling out the key from his jacket pocket. "No need to thank me, just go away."

Feeling her frustration rise almost to boiling point, Bela let out an irritated growl and stormed off to her own room. "Goodnight Dean!" Bela all but hissed at Dean across from the opposite side of the hotel parking lot, outside of her room; before slamming the door behind her at his goofy chuckling.

**Well that is the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Tried to keep as much to the original characters as i could. :)**

**I am not sure when the next chapter will be out, but feel free to review this one and tell me about your opinions of this one :)**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Down the drain

**Firstly I would like to thank SmartalecHuntress and Essu for their nice reviews and here is the next chapter :) Hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 2**

Bela pulled up to the old weather worn house and thrust the car into park. Her eyes widened when she saw the local police standing around and two men in suites bringing out a heavy body bag on a gurney. There were several locals surrounding the area, sharing looks of concern and curiosity and they watched the crime scene being cleaned up. Bela sat in her hire car and cursed under her breath when she saw two familiar men flashing their badges and talking to the police.

Rummaging around in the glove department of the car, Bela pulled out a small journalist ID badge and a recorder, so she had a cover; and began walking towards Dean and Sam Winchester.

When the two men noticed the young woman making her way toward them they both let out an irritated sigh and dismissed the police officer. "What now?" Dean asked, not really caring.  
Bela gave Dean a sly look and turned to the body bag and gurney being lifted into the forensic truck, Sam saw the flash of sorrow in Bela's eyes and her defeated expression when she turned back to them; Dean of course was completely oblivious and continued to stare daggers at Bela.

"There goes $75,000 down the drain." Bela sighed, Sam let out a small but definitely not humorous laugh, and Dean just stuttered for words.

"_There goes $75,000?_ Are you serious Bela? A man just died here!" Dean deepened his voice at the last part to make him sound more threatening. Bela shot her head back to Dean and glared at him.

"I _had_ noticed Dean. I am not daft. This man was actually a very respectable client of mine."

"Well he obviously wasn't too respectable; I mean he was working with you." Sam couldn't help but squeeze that last part in. Dean let out a proud chuckle at Sam, folded his arms across his chest and turned to Bela to see if she could beat that.

"Yes, yes you're hilarious Sam. Now tell me did the police find any money?" Bela asked, hunger in her voice at the mention of money. Dean's face hardened and Sam moistened his lips and looked away trying not to strangle Bela.

Growling, Dean pointed to the men closing up the forensic truck and replied, "no I think they were too busy cleaning up all the blood around the man with his pants around his ankles and his heart ripped out of his chest!" Dean gasped for breath after almost yelling the last part. His temper was rising significantly and his face was turning bright red.

Bela smiled and shook her head calmingly, "now-now, mind your blood pressure."

Dean breathed in steadily, calming himself down; a paler colour coming back to his face. Sam and Bela just watched him curiously. Seeing that Dean calmed down Bela smiled again, "well goodbye then boys. If there is no client here then I see no reason why I should stay." Bela turned on her sharp heels and headed for her car, waving her hand in the air as a goodbye.

"Argh! She annoys me Sammy! Can I shoot her _now_?" Dean whined.

Sam gritted his teeth, "I wish, but no."

Sam and Dean turned back to the crime scene and continued asking questions to the police and civilians until they had gotten all the information they could from people. Getting back to the Impala, Sam and Dean began talking about all the possibilities of what could have killed the man.

"What are the odds of meeting up with Bela here?" Sam asked, pulling out their fathers' journal to search for something similar to this case they were investigating. Dean just turned on the ignition and grunted his displeasure of the subject; Bela.  
Not even bothering answering Sam's question, Dean went on with talking about the case again. "So is there anything like this in dads' journal?" Dean asked.

Flicking through another few pages, Sam replied "No, nothing."  
Dean grinned, pulling out of the dirt driveway and onto the main road, by-passing all the civilians trying to get a glimpse of the crime scene. "What's the bet that we're dealin' with a seriously pissed off spirit?" Dean bit back a giggle.

"Why are you so excited about this?" Sam asked, slightly dumbfounded at his brother's childish behaviour.

"Dude, why wouldn't you be excited about this? For once we aren't dealing with some amped up supernatural mofo; just some Casper spookin' people." Dean smiled, speeding up the car when he was out of police sight.

"Yeah, whatever," Sam laughed. Dean pouted a little and turned back to the road.

"You're such a stiff." Dean mumbled and side glanced at Sam to see if he heard, but smirked when Sam just continued to scan through the journal seemingly unaware of Dean's last remark.

Back at the motel Dean and Sam sat around the small wooden table and were sifting through all the murder/ suicide reports for the town, aiming to come across the spirit they were dealing with or similar cases to the one they were solving now.  
Sam was on his beloved laptop and was hot on the heels of a potential lead, where as Dean was sitting at the table holding up one of the lore encyclopaedia's, trying to cover the latest 'Busty Asian Beauties' magazines that he had recently purchased and was currently reading.

Glancing up from his laptop Sam noted that Dean had a huge goofy smile on his face, "funny, I don't remember lore being that entertaining." Dean looked up from the book with a sheepish expression on his face and cleared his throat.

"Its…Its not, I-uh… was just remembering something" Dean smiled proudly, now actually having a flashback to one of his best moments in life.

Sam exhaled loudly, shutting his laptop. "Dean we need to talk."

Dean took a sip of his coffee and grimaced at the awful taste. "You know what Sammy, you'd think that after drinking cheap hotel coffee for so long, we would be used to it by now," Dean swirled the drink around in the cup, not once looking up at Sam; who was now frowning.

"Dean, I'm serious. Stop changing the subject." Sam growled, causing Dean to look up at him from his coffee. "I was talking to Ruby earlier. While you were out; she said she has a lead on Lilith."

"Sam-"

"And she said she's found where the colt is, so we can ditch this case and-"

"Sam! Enough." Dean barked at Sam harshly. Dean was now rubbing his hand across his face, calming himself again. "Sam, forget about Lilith. We need to focus on the case."

"I hate it when you do this! You are always blowing this off like the deal and your death is nothing. You are going to die soon and you won't let me try and help you! I am sick of your attitude toward this, you would rather just sit back and let the hellhounds come and make you their chew toy!" Sam was now standing and slamming his hands on the small table, making it shake.  
Dean let out another sigh and stood, grabbing his keys to the Impala and headed for the door; pausing in the doorframe to say, "I'm gonna go get a drink." And walking off to the car, listening to Sam throwing something at the door behind him in frustration.

Once again Bela found herself putting her car in park at the front of the derelict house. This time, however, there was no one else in sight. All the police were don't with the crime scene, all the civilians were back at their homes, and now it was dark; the perfect time for Bela to make her move.  
Sitting in the warm car, staring at the eerie house, Bela subconsciously moved her hand to her purse and searched for the cool metal of her gun. Reassured when she felt it, Bela grabbed her purse, stepped out of the car and began walking to the front of the house.  
The cold air was beginning to nip at her warm cheeks, making Bela pick at the lock faster, and she couldn't help but give a wide grin when the door clicked open.  
Quietly, Bela made her way through the first floor of the house, checking thoroughly for any signs of where her client might have hidden the money. Her gun was hanging off one of the fingers of her hand as she began flicking through some of the books in the library; then began searching through the cupboards in the kitchen.

Finally the moment she had been dreading; Bela stood at the bottom of the staircase and stared at the steps leading to the second floor. Feeling her mouth go dry, Bela swallowed to bring back some moisture in her mouth, but ended up producing a gulping sound.  
Shakily Bela began her way up the stairs; she knew from what she heard from the locals that the body had been found in the master bedroom of the second floor. But that was it, Bela hadn't bothered looking into the history of the house, or what could be lurking around there. All she wanted was her money.

Saving the master bedroom for last, Bela silently creeped through the bathroom, the bedrooms and the guest room; but to no avail. It was almost midnight and Bela had her gun at the ready when she appeared outside the master bedroom door. There was just enough light coming through all the windows from the full moon outside, making everything visible to Bela. The people who designed the house must have preferred the open look; that would explain all the windows strategically placed so the moon and sun would shine through and brighten the house.

Bela snuck into the master bedroom cautiously looking around to see if she spotted anything. There was no sign of anyone…or anything. Feeling more comforted than she felt when she first entered the room, Bela started searching for the money; as she had done in every other room.  
Suddenly Bela heard a strange noise that set chills down her neck and spine. Goosebumps formed on her back and arms, and the hair on the back of her neck stood up on end. Bela stopped everything she was doing and looking for, held her gun as steady as she could and pointed it at the door as she backed against the wall ready to jump out and shoot.  
Taking a deep breath, Bela held her gun close and closed her eyes. …1…2…3, Bela jumped out into the hallway, gun held out in front of her and finger on the trigger.  
Just as she was about to shoot, a bright light shone into her eyes, forcing her to look away and made tears well up in her eyes.

"What the? Bela, What the hell are you doing here?" A familiar deep voice barked at Bela.

**Just to let you know, i dont usually leave on a cliff hanger like this, but i have to go to school tomorrow and i am behind in my studies. So i have to stop for the night. Lol just letting you know, this chapter was going to be longer, because i was actually still writting. But i looked at the time and realised that there wasnt enough time to finish what was happening in this chapter so i decided to pick a spot in this chapter and make it a cliffhanger :)  
Sorry for making you wait, i will hopefully upload another chapter sometime this week :)**


	3. Casper

**Ok here is chapter 3. Just to let you all know in advanced, stuff happens further into the chapter so if you are either not allowed, or not ready for it, or dont like my writting then DONT read it.**

**I have to thank Ninjaagurl and Roza-Belikov12 for their nice reviews. It made me very happy to read them and know that people like my stories :)  
Hope you all like this chapter as well, and remember i am trying to keep Dean and Bela as much to their original personalities as i can. :)**

**Chapter 3.**

Bela rubbed her eyes, hand covering her face and let out a small whisper trying to sound as though she wasn't scared at all.  
"Dean? Is that you?" Bela asked. There was a pause, then the flashlight turned off and Dean began taking long heavy strides toward Bela until he was close enough to her that she could feel his breath.

In a husky voice Dean replied, "yeah, it's me. Are you crying?" Dean leaned forward slightly to get a better look at Bela, who just shook her head embarrassedly in reply. "What the hell happened? And why are you even here in the first place? You do know that this place is haunted don't you?" Dean began to chuckle at the end, at all the coincidences of them constantly running into each other; and he began walking around her to the master bedroom to see if something was wrong in there.

Quickly investigating the room and concluding that there was nothing vengeful there; Dean walked back to Bela and just stood there watching her fixing herself up. After a few uncomfortable minutes, Dean cleared his throat began looking through other rooms in the upstairs part of the house.

"Dean, what are you looking for?" Bela asked curiously, watching Dean walk from room to room. Bela began to follow closely behind Dean, watching him pick up and intensely observe certain objects around the rooms.

Putting down one object and picking up another, Dean replied patiently, "I'm looking for something with DNA on it that is tying casper to the house."  
Bela not knowing anything about how to exterminate a ghost problem; simply nodded with a blank expression on her face and folded her arms, pretending to understand what Dean was saying.

After several minutes Bela began to get bored, lazily she sat down on one of the beds in the room they were both in. She had given up on searching for the money ages ago; since Dean showed up, because she knew that he would be very irritated if she confirmed his suspicions about why she was there.

"Found it!" Dean declared, as he pulled up an antique hairbrush into Bela's view with a broad smile etched across his face. Bela let a small smile creep up her face at seeing his delight in his discovery. Their victory however, was short lived when there was a scratching on the walls and a pale female figure appearing in the room headed straight for Dean!

Bela's eyes widened with shock as she stood from the bed watching the angry spirit charging right at Dean; who was grinning evilly, quickly pulling out a small packet of salt. His grin swiftly turned into a grimace though, as the spirit was too quick and flung Dean across the room into the wall, making him drop the brush, salt and lighter he had revealed seconds earlier. Not even giving him a chance to get up, the ghost pinned Dean to the floor and began to painful extraction of Deans heart. Hearing his yells and grunts in protest, Bela rushed over to the scattered objects and began salting the brush.

As the ghost clawed at Dean's chest, intent on ripping his heart out, she let out infuriated howls; not realising Bela throwing the lit lighter onto the salted and gasoline-which Bela had gotten from smashing a small lamp nearby- soaked hairbrush.  
In a whoosh of hot flames, the spirit was incinerated right above Dean; her screams in protest echoing throughout the house until it faded, creating dead silence. Dean sat where he was, clutching at his gashed chest trying to stop the blood seeping through; dumbfounded that Bela had saved him and not run away the first chance she had gotten. Bela was just sitting above the burning hairbrush panting softly, staring at the flames.

"Urgh-h…" Dean moaned as he struggled to his feet, the pain in his chest was painful, but he was used to worse. He walked slowly over to Bela, who hadn't seemed to notice his movement, and he knelt down next to her watching her intently in case she suddenly panicked.

After a few minutes, Bela swallowed and shakily looked up at Dean embarrassed. She would never be so shaken up over killing someone or something in this case; however she had never killed a spirit before and even for her it was a shock.

"Dean, you're bleeding. Let me patch you up." Bela swallowed again, trying to get over the shock of killing her first spirit. Dean just looked down at his bloody shirt and smirked.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing… well now that that's done, I am gonna go back to the motel, you need a lift?" Dean sighed, bored; packing up his things into his duffel bag.

"Wait Dean. I want to know what the story is behind this place." Bela paused, "I mean I knew it was haunted, but I didn't know the story about that woman."

Dean just searched around the room looking for his flashlight that he had dropped, "what's to tell? There was an angry psycho bitch who carved her husband's heart out of his chest…killing him; when she found out he was cheating on her. Then she hung herself. The state ordered the body cremated along with her husbands, so I came here to burn her DNA that was left behind. End of story." Dean; losing interest was mumbling more and more as his story came to an end.

"Poor woman, that must be why she targeted you" Bela sighed sympathetically for the woman; Dean paused and looked up confused and slightly offended, began to say something back but shook it off.

There was more silence in the room, and Bela got up off the floor and headed over to where Dean stood, studying his flashlight, which he found just in front of the bed. As Dean turned around, he came face to face with Bela who was eyeing his slashed and bloodied shirt with concern.  
Dean just watched her, interested in Bela's concern, but uneasy with the person who was concerned being the woman he can't stand to be around most of the time.  
Blood was still trickling out of the wounds Dean had sustained, and it was making him feel slightly dizzy. He knew he had to patch up, but he didn't want to in front of a woman in fear that it would damage his tough guy reputation.  
Before he knew what was going on, Bela had pulled his unbuttoned shirt off of him and was trying to pull his t-shirt over his head. His mind automatically thinking of one thing, Dean grabbed Bela's wrists and laughed, "maybe now's not the best time for _that_".

It took Bela a minute for it to click was Dean was actually referring to, but when it did occur to her, she lightly slapped him on his chest making him catch his breath and wince in pain. Unfortunately though, because of her actions, the wounds began to bleed harder, and Bela then pulled at his shirt a lot faster than she had been.  
Now sitting on the bed because of his dizziness, Dean just sat and winced from the pain of Bela taking his shirt off, but never had the energy to pull away. Once pulling off Dean's top, Bela rummaged through his haggard duffel bag and found a small medical kit, which thankfully he had remembered to bring. Dean, not really that interested in the whole situation anymore, sat there listening to Bela pop the lid of the kit open and flick through the contents until she found the things she was looking for.  
Kneeling down at the side of the bed, pressed closely in between Deans thick muscular legs it just so happens, Bela instigated the process of cleaning and dressing Dean's wounds. They weren't too deep, to her relief, and all they needed were a good clean of antiseptic wipes and small stick on bandages in the right places.  
Dean, even though he wasn't entirely aware of what was happening; was having a great deal of trouble controlling himself whenever Bela's soft fingertips lightly grazed his toned chest.  
To Dean's relief Bela soon was done and was picking up the wrappers from the ground. Noticing Dean, seemingly off in a daze; his arm still partially in the air from when he had to lift it for her, Bela rested her soft and significantly more petite hand on Dean's arm and gently lowered it down to his side again, snapping him back to reality, where he groaned in displeasure at the movement.

"You're done." Bela murmured, watching Dean study her handy work. She was quite proud at the job she had done, considering she was no doctor and had no experience in patching up the human body. Her main concern though, was Dean's heart, which was the thing that she couldn't check on and it was the thing that was the spirits target after all.

Just as Bela was about to stand up and put the rubbish in Dean's bag; Dean reached over to her and gently grabbed Bela's forearm, halting her in her get away. Quickly Bela's head turned in the direction of his hand and eyed his tight grip inquisitively. Dean; also surprised by his actions, watched his hand clasped firmly on Bela's arm, before he suddenly realised, and let go.

He looked away awkwardly, a light shade of pink turning to his face from embarrassment. Bela could only guess the warmth of his face at that time. Very interested in finding out just how hot it was, Bela reached her hand up to his cheek tentatively and rested it on the growing heat of his skin. Dean turned his attention back to Bela again, neither one of them knew what they were doing; both just reacting on impulse.  
He kissed her. He _was _kissing her, not passionately as most people who kissed would feel, but it was more scared. He was scared of what he was doing. He was scared that Bela wasn't pushing away. And he was especially scared that she began kissing back!  
Bela rose to her knees from the floor, keeping the kiss between them, one hand still resting on his cheek while her other hand slowly crept up his hard leg.  
Dean; thoughts going cloudy, started to lean backwards onto the bed forcing Bela to get off the floor and sit comfortably on his groin to keep the kiss intact. Their bodies suddenly feeling as though they were heating up like a furnace; caused Dean to begin his search up Bela's legs, around her hips and under her shirt, caressing the hot skin underneath. Frustration growing from the calmness and somewhat peacefulness of the moment, Bela roughly pulled her shirt over her head and threw it onto the ground before slamming her lips onto Dean's neck; pulling at the bed sheets above Dean's head, as her lips danced around his muscular body. Their bodies moved together, completely in synch with one another. Dean took sharp intakes of air every now and then when Bela would kiss one of his sensitive spots on his body; as Bela would use her right arm that was pushing on the bed above Dean's head to forcefully push her lower, into his crotch resulting in small strained moans from Dean.

Dean's legs which were still hanging off the side of the bed began to prickle and go numb as he could feel Bela's breathing grow deeper and as she ran her fingers through his short soft hair. Also getting tired of the slowness of their progress, Dean mustered up his strength and flipped Bela onto her back, resulting in Dean being positioned between Bela's spread legs, looking down at her half naked body.

He also made sure that they were both positioned safely in the centre of the bed.  
As Bela started to pull at Dean's belt to unbuckle it, Dean made quick work of Bela's bra.  
He hated the things; always in the way, he thought, and never a quick thing to get off. Unhooking the lacy bra and almost ripping it from Bela's body, Dean began kissing lightly in places where he knew he would get a gratifying reaction out of Bela. His kisses developed more pressure the more she tugged at his belt.  
While a woman's bra was the piece of clothing Dean hated to get off the most, a guy's belt must have been Bela's, because she was roughly pulling at Dean's belt. If she hadn't of been so focussed on pulling his belt off, Bela would have noticed that she was slamming him into her every time, making it harder and harder for him to keep control.  
When Bela was finished unbuckling Dean's pants and belt, Dean sat up on his haunches and made quick work of Bela's tight jeans and lacy underwear, swiftly pulling them off of her body looking very experienced.

His lips were now dancing across her abdomen, leaving slight saliva trails where his lips had been and his tongue had brushed against her skin. Whenever he would lean down and kiss her, his amulet necklace would tickle Bela's skin as it dangled.  
Goosebumps were appearing all over their body, and every hair on their bodies began to rise.

The rest of the night they spent getting familiar with one another. Every inch of each other's bodies was explored and they-although neither would admit it _ever_- enjoyed their brief moment togther, no matter how embarrassing certain parts became for them.

**Well there you have it. Another chapter. Hope you liked it...actually i hope you loved it :)  
I am sorry Dean and Bela were sort of out of character, but the only way to get them to get it on was to change their characters slightly. I hope that doesnt mess up the copyright thing, i am not trying to claim them as mine, and not intending for this to break any copyright laws, i am simply making a supernatural Dean/Bela fanfic because i miss Bela and was upset (actually really annoyed is a better way of putting it) when she died. Actually when i think about it, i am one of the minority of fans that actually enjoyed having the character Bela introduced in supernatural.  
Not sure if anyone reads these comments, but anyway, sorry for my rambling. I just get upset thinking about how they brutally killed off one of the best female characters introduced on supernatural =/**

**Anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :)**


	4. Alone again

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I hope you all like it :) Dean and Bela are a little more in character than they were in the last chapter. And i love the couples reaction to their situation they were in, at the end of the chapter. Hope you do too :)  
Will try to update soon but my senior homework is finally piling up, so i hope i will be able to get it all done to write another chapter.  
Also thank you to all those people who wrote such lovely reviews for the last chapter. Roza-Belikov12, Eva972, TiaLuna, SmartalecHuntress. I am glad that you all liked chapter 3 and thank you for reviewing :) Hope you are all pleased with this new chapter :)**

**Chapter 4**

They didn't even wait for the sun to rise. As soon as they came back to their senses, Dean demounted Bela and began throwing clothes around the room; getting changed and not saying a word. Bela just sat on the bed watching, as Dean pulled up his jeans zipper and gathered his belongings.  
"Well that was different…" Bela sighed, crawling off the bed, getting dressed. "Can't say it was the best," She taunted and as a result receiving a glare from Dean.

"Right back at' ya" Dean bit back, grabbing his duffel bag and storming out of the room. A little under a minute later Bela heard the front door slam behind Dean, and the Impala's engine roaring to life… She was all alone again.

"Dude, where the hell have you been?" Sam practically yelled at Dean when he returned to the motel. "I have been looking everywhere for you." Sam lowered his volume when he saw Dean scoff silently.  
"I needed some air," Dean pushed passed Sam and locked himself in the bathroom, desperate to take a shower and get rid of the smell of sex and Bela he had on him. Just the thought of that combination made him cringe.  
Dean turned on the shower and ignored Sam's complaining in the other room. He really didn't care what Sam had to say right now; he loved his brother, but the demon issue was just sending Dean to his limits. Feeling the cool water run along his body, Dean began to finally relax and tried to forget about last night… About Bela.  
He didn't regret leaving the way he did, that woman must have given him something while he was in a daze, there was no other explanation that he could think of that would explain his actions. He certainly didn't love her, or want to be with her; he just hoped that she realised that.

Five minutes into the shower and Sam had finally gotten the message; he sat down at the table and began going over his notes. Sam had completely forgotten about the case; once Dean had left, Sam had called Ruby and also left the motel. Sam assumed that Dean had gone to the bar for a beer, but when Dean never showed up Sam then changed his theory to "he must have found someone to keep him busy".

Feeling refreshed from his cold shower, Dean made his way into the main part of the room, wiping off his neck and face with the white fluffy towel draped around his neck. He walked over to the bed he had claimed as his, and flopped down on it; the rusty springs protested under his weight.  
Sam looked up from his laptop and let out a sigh, the awkward silence was deafening for the two.

"Dean, it says here that the bodies were cremated" Sam said, referring back to the case Dean had solved behind his brothers back.

Dean let out a small grunt and mumbled, "taken care of. Next case."

Sam just stared at Dean irritated, "come again?"

Dean sat up on the bed slowly and repeated, "It's been taken care of. I went over there, salted and burned the old hags DNA." Dean nodded his head in finality.  
Sam just let out a small scoff and rolled his eyes, "when were you going to tell me?"

"Chill Sammy, I just did." Dean replied defensively.

"How long have you got left? Less than three months? Then why are we fighting?" Sam asked innocently and suddenly. Dean couldn't help but let his eyebrows rise up to his hairline in pure shock. Sammy was so much like their father that at times it caught Dean off guard; neither Sam nor their father would ever admit that they were the ones that caused an argument.

"Ah- Gee I dunno Sammy," Dean couldn't resist his next line when he saw Sam pull a sympathetic expression over his features. "I guess it must be because of something I ate. I knew I shouldn't have eaten at that diner, the waitresses weren't even hot." Dean joked cynically.

"You're hilarious." Sam smirked; as much as he was serious about the whole situation, he just couldn't help but laugh at his brothers strange sense of humour.

Entertained Dean replied, "Bitch."

"Jerk", Sam responded, also grinning.

They both started laughing at the situation, here they were fighting again. Some things never change, they both thought.

Time flies when you're having fun, Dean was definitely sure of that. He was also sure that throwing a Bela into the mix would definitely ruin the fun… or at least for him anyway. He wanted to strongly believe that, however after what he kept trying to forget but couldn't; he wasn't sure that she was all that bad.  
No. No, that was definitely the drinks talking. Definitely the drinks, he reassured himself again.  
With one pretty woman dangling off his arm Dean felt happy again; no Bela on his mind. Not one single thing about her for him to complain about, because she just wasn't there. He felt as though he won a prize or something by not having her around.

"Dean." He heard that annoying British accent again, right behind him. That woman, who he had been trying his hardest to avoid for the past month, was near him again. At the sound of her voice, Dean had a chill run down his spine, and juicy images of their night together were flashing in his mind. Oh great, just what he wanted; he thought sarcastically.

Spinning around on the barstool to face her Dean forced a smile and looked up at the well-dressed woman before him. She dressed nothing like the skimpy women located around the bar; and definitely not like the women he usually spent time with. "Bela..Just when I hoped I would never see you again…Here you are."

"In the flesh." Bela smirked back, although they picked on one another, it was only on an occasion that they would viciously verbally attack each other. Sure Bela would screw with the Winchesters, and sure Dean would threaten to kill her; but neither of them actually meant _much_ harm by it.

Bela turned her attention to the young completely wasted blonde beside Dean and raised an eyebrow disapprovingly. "Dean, I really must say that your-"

"Don't bother." Dean interjected, and then turned to the blonde, "looks like we won't be going back to your place after all. You mind? I need to talk to my enemy here." Dean pointed over to Bela and emphasised he word enemy, followed by a smirk by Bela.

Once the blonde had left, Bela sat down on the barstool next to Dean and giggled, "So I have been promoted to enemy now have i?"

Dean just drank more of his beer, "whatever." He smirked… Being around Bela really wasn't as awkward as he had thought it would be. "What do you want this time? I am not in the mood to do anything…too active, tonight so if that is what you want then you can forget it."

"Oh I see, so you and that lovely lady were only going to go back to her house to talk?" Bela asked jokingly. "Believe it or not Dean; I am not here for you. I just happen to have a client in this area, who unfortunately wanted to meet up in this dump." Bela laughed.

"Of course, a case; how could I not have realised." Dean slurred, trying to imitate Bela's sweet British accent but failed miserably, making himself look like an idiot; and Bela release a small giggle.

"Dean..." Bela smiled, "it's been a while hasn't it?...Since we last saw each other. How have you been?"

"Not long enough if you ask me." Dean took another sip of his beer.

"Well I didn't. And how did I know you were going to say that? You are too predictable Dean." Bela stated matter of factly and ushered for the bartender to give her something to drink.

"Is that so?" Dean asked amused.

Dean slammed her into the hotel wall, small bits of the old ceiling fell to the floor, and the sudden loud noise made the couple in the next room wake up with a jolt. The couple grumbled at the loud moaning coming from their neighbours' room, and they rolled over trying to block out the uncomfortable noises.  
Meanwhile, Dean had moved them both to the small tattered couch in the room, already both of them half naked. Their kisses were definitely not passionate; they were forceful, dominant, hot and fiery. Both of them fought with one another for dominance and control. They weren't making this a habit of theirs, meeting up together and having sex.

Bela would much rather have gone ahead with the meeting with her client, however after the man failed to turn up on time- he was actually only fifteen minutes late- Dean and Bela had decided to keep themselves busy and left minutes before the client turned up at the bar.

Unlike their last encounter, being soft and tentative; Dean and Bela were almost ripping at one another's throats. They clawed and bit each other, groaned and moaned. To make their time together more steamy, occasionally one of them would make some witty comment to stir the other up.

The pillows over their ears weren't enough to help them sleep. Even if they couldn't hear what was going on, the sleepless couple couldn't help but imagine what form of physical contact could grant a response such as the one the woman in the room next to them was emitting.  
It was going to be a sleepless night.

**Sorry this chapter was shorter than the other ones, but i will try to make another chapter soon. I was in a rush for this one because i really wanted to give you all another chapter, so once again i hope you all like this new chapter. Remember to review and feel free to give me any tips or pointers if you want :)  
Will try to update soon :)**


	5. Who's dead?

**Sorry this chapter is really short. I know that i said that this chapter was going to be long but i felt while i was writting this chapter that with all the stuff that is happening in this chapter, it was necessary for it to be short. Also i think that if this chapter had continued on where i had cut if off then it wouldnt seem like a very good chapter and alot of you guys would be very un interested with it. Also just before you all start reading this new chapter i would like to thank once again, Roza-Belikov12, Essu and SmartalecHuntress for their lovely reviews on chapter 4. I am really happy you all liked it, and in response to Roza-Belikov12's review, "yes it does appear that Dean and Bela cant seem to stay away from one another. Its very nice of you to say that the show should of been more like this story. I hope you still feel that way after this chapter and many more. And agreed, it was a great tragedy when Bela died :("  
Well anyway, hope you all enjoy, sorry for writting heaps at the beginning, but i like to say thanks and stuff before you read this :)**

**Chapter 5**

It was quiet. The darkness in the room seemed to have enveloped any and all sound. The small flickers of the candles were creating a tranquil atmosphere needed in order to concentrate. Steady breath, eyes shut firmly Bela focused on what the spirits had to say.  
They hadn't been in a particularly chatty mood until a month ago, when there was such an explosion of chatter, that Bela couldn't pin point exactly what they were all saying. The confusion and chaos of all the chatter, made it virtually impossible for Bela to communicate. Therefore she hadn't had much luck in her sales because of her inability to locate anything due to the commotion with the spirits.  
Business had been still, until yesterday when Bela was finally able to decipher some words that the spirits were trying to communicate to her, but it was still very jumbled; so she decided to wait another day.  
Tonight, she was trying again; this time she was sure that there would be less commotion and that she would find out what she needed. Although she had several buyers waiting for her to find their products, Bela decided to go straight for the jugular and discover what all the fuss was about for the last month.  
_What was all that commotion about?_ Bela asked cautiously. For a while there was no response, everything was still; and all though she had done this several times in the past, Bela couldn't help but shiver slightly when one spirit responded.

_Dead_. Bela frowned from frustration, and pressed on.

_Who's dead?_ There was another pause. There was no way she was going to not ask now, she was so interested about who the hell was so bloody important that the spirits would ignore her for a month just to talk about it.

_Winchester. _Again there was a pause. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Bela's face as she grew increasingly frustrated and worried.

_There are two Winchesters. Be specific._

Suddenly the candles flickered as a gust of wind blew through the apartment causing another chill run down Bela's spine. She was rapidly losing concentration and composure. Bela could almost hear the giggle from the spirit when it replied to her, and she let out a great sob when her fears were realised.

_You silly girl. The oldest Winchester is dead. Dean was gobbled up by those supernatural puppy dogs._

Then the candles were out. Bela sobbed loudly, her knees pulled up to her chest and she sat in the dark; trying desperately to seek some comfort. There was no comfort though, although he drove her insane she just couldn't believe that Dean was dead.

Sniffing away the tears and distress, Bela stood for the lights. Her tears left a wet trail along her face. Flicking the light switch on, the room lit up revealing the still smoky candles, and a Ouija board in the centre of the room.

It was unexpected, there were warnings of course, but it was so completely out of her character that she was just so surprised by her actions. Upon seeing the board on the floor, Bela felt a wave of fury causing her to snatch the board from the ground and throw it across the room.  
The board slammed into the wall adjacent to Bela surely woke her neighbours. Bela continued to throw things around the room in pure white rage. Her screams and grunts in frustration were echoing around the apartment, until she slumped to the floor and began sobbing again.

The night seemed never ending. The tears dried up quickly, but Bela continued to make small sobs every now and then. Her eyes were on fire, but they were burn even more when she would realise that Dean was _actually_ burning where he was. Her throat was dry and a desert, her hair was a jungle from where she had run her hands continuously through them from frustration. Her eyes were puffy and red from the irritation and tears, but she just couldn't seem to calm down. No matter what she said to herself; that Dean wasn't even something big in her life. That he didn't really care about her, so she shouldn't either; she just couldn't help but feel the sadness of losing him.  
They never really had a relationship; just two random acts of sex, nothing big. And although it sounds cliché, Bela really did miss him, she really did feel some kind of love towards the jerk.

But now he was dead. Trying to lighten her grief, Bela thought to herself, _'sex will never be the same again. I doubt I will ever find a man equivalent to Dean'_. And it did lighten her mood, Bela couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the thought, reaching for a bottle of vintage wine in her nearby cabinet; and she took several big sips.  
What else was left in her life? What was she going to do now?

**Thank you all very much for reaching this far. Chapter 5, wow i never thought that people would like it as much as they did. I hope you all liked this chapter, i tried to make the ouiji scene kind of eerie, but i dont think it turned out as spooky as i had hoped. Oh well, i hope you like this chapter. It kind of made me sad writting it, but it had to happen at some point i guess. I will try to make another chapter as soon as possible. Oh and just incase you are lost, this is just around season 4. (late season 3 between early season 4). I got a little confused while writting this, but it all makes a little more sense now ;)**


	6. Little Sammy Winchester

**Here is chapter 6. I hope you like this chapter, i tried to make it interesting for you all :)And a new character is introduced (well he was in the show but its his first appearance in this fanfic), he is a bit of a diva, but i hope you like him :)  
Also i know i do this for all my chapters, but i just have to thank all you lovely people who gave me with such wonderful reviews :) I am glad that you liked my last chapter and i hope that this chapter is to your liking as well :)**

**Chapter 6**

Her cheeks were on fire; "No, you listen here." Bela growled into her innocent phone at the person on the other line. "You don't seem to grasp the severity of the situation. I _need_ your help. You are the only one who-"

"Look lady, I heard you the first time, but what you can't seem to understand is that I _can't_ help you. It's a no deal, not stop calling me." The male on the other line hung up abruptly, resulting in Bela throwing her cell phone across her apartment room.

"I didn't need your help anyway." She grumbled, walking over to her fridge, and pulling out a carton of milk. She began pouring herself a glass, when she noticed a slight movement on her security camera footage screen. She took a sip of her glass of milk, and quickly reached for her gun in her wine refrigerator. Bela held the gun firmly in her hands, close to her chest and she backed up into the wall ready to jump out in front of the intruder.  
Carefully, Bela peered around the corner into the hallway of her apartment, and saw nothing. She didn't expect to see anything when she looked around the corner, she knew that whoever was breaking in, was aware of her security camera's and precautions.  
Bela took a tentative step inside her hallway and scanned every inch and every corner of her apartment, growing more anxious. Bela began to have a small queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she began to develop a light layer of sweat on her body. _'Dammit, I thought that milk tasted odd.'_ Bela thought to herself, rolling her eyes. Ever since Dean died, Bela had been so preoccupied with finding a way to get him back, that she hadn't payed any attention to her business or the expiration dates on her food.

Bela was thrown out of her thoughts when a hard arm slammed her into the wall next to her. Gathering her composure again, Bela realised that her gun had been knocked out of her hand, and he was pinned to the wall by a muscular forearm pushing hard against her collar bone. The man who was making it difficult for Bela to breathe, was panting heavily and clearly in a dishevelled state.  
Unfortunately for Bela, she could clearly smell the liquor on the man, but she could barely recognise him.  
Bela let out a gasp when she finally realised who this man was. His hair was a matted jungle, his eyes were bloodshot, the overpowering smell of alcohol on his breathe made Bela wince; but from what she could tell, it was Sam!

"Sam?" Bela's eyes widened. The word just didn't seem right, there was just no way that this drunk who had her pinned to the wall was little Sammy Winchester.

"Who'd you think it was?" He snapped rudely.

There was a long pause, the only sound was Sam's heavy breathing; he was forcing himself to stay awake and not pass out drunk. "What are you doing here?" Bela asked, cautiously.

"I-I need… No, you _are_ going to help me. You don't have a choice, because I will kill you if you don't help me." Sam hissed, pushing into Bela further, trying to emphasise how serious he was.

"W-what… Do you need my help with?" Bela struggled.

"You are going to help me get Dean back." Sam barked. Bela should have seen that coming, Dean and Sam always had melt downs like this when they were apart. Everyone knew it; so when one would die, the other would flip out.

"I-I'm sorry Sam. I have been trying. I can't find any way to bring Dean back." Bela began to cry softly, "I have been trying, really I have. But I can't do it. None of my contacts will help me, the spirits won't talk to me, I don't know what to do."

Leaning further into Bela's face, Sam whispered menacingly, "You're lying."  
Bela let out a small sob, she knew that Sam wouldn't listen to reason, no Winchester coped well with death of a family member.  
Bela really knew nothing scarier than a drunk and angry Sam Winchester.

Suddenly, Sam released Bela from the wall, and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Bela stood where she was, staring at a spot on the floor close to her feet; in shock of what had happened. Then the panic set in, she didn't know why he had left, but Bela knew he would be back. Bela knew that Sam wouldn't trust her, and he definitely wouldn't give up on his brother.  
Quickly Bela ran into her bedroom, fell to the floor and yanked her suitcase out from under her bed.

As quickly as her body could move, Bela began throwing her clothes and toiletries into the case and zipped it shut. She ran into the living room and tossed her suitcase into position ready to go, but not before she grabbed a few other belongings.  
Bela raced into her kitchen and snatched her beloved cat from his resting spot in front of his window, she forced him into his cat carrier, and grabbed some of his belongings.  
Almost completely packed, Bela grabbed her emergency stash of money she kept in her safe upstairs, and packed it into a handbag.  
With her handbag draped around her shoulder, her cat secured safely in his carrier firmly in her hand and her stuffed suitcase being towed behind her in her other hand; Bela turned around and took one last look at her apartment. She knew, without a doubt that she wouldn't be back, not with Sam Winchester on her tail; and a strange instinct telling her to pack up and move.  
Her eyes danced across her pristine apartment, that she had pride herself on for years, but stopped when she saw a familiar object tucked away safely on display on the center of her far wall.  
The object gave Bela a discomforting tugging at her being; but after a quick deliberation, Bela decided to leave it where it was. It was time to leave it behind, it has brought nothing but trouble in her life.

Clutching her belongings in her hands, Bela flew out of her apartment and straight to her silver car waiting for her in the residence parking lot. She shoved her suitcase and cat food/bed into the boot of her car, fastened her cats carrier to the back seat of her car and started the engine of her vehicle; driving off.

The sun was slowly bunkering down for the night; Bela, who was still driving, also began to search for somewhere to sleep. Her cat in the backseat of her car was disoriented at first from the sudden road trip, but had since, fallen aseep.  
Bela knew how to disappear, she had done it before; but she knew she had to step up her game if she wanted to remain undetected by Sam. He wasn't going to stop looking for her if he thought she was able to help him. No matter what people would tell him, Sam would not believe that Bela wouldn't have a contact that might have some information on how to bring someone back from hell.  
She is only human, how is she going to bring someone back from hell? How could Sam expect her to?

Spotting a run down motel off the main road, Bela sighed and pulled up to it. She booked a room for one night, neglecting to mention her little pet, and she purposely paid with cash. Now that she was running, Bela would have to lie low and not access her bank account. It would be a rookie's mistake to use their bank account when running, thankfully though, Bela had prepared for a situation like this and had $100,000 set aside in raw, hard cash.

The motel wasn't, in anyway comfortable. Even Bela's cat found it awkward to stand on the floor because it was so dirty. All the strange smells in the room made it hard to settle in, but Bela reassured herself that they would only have to stay there for a night. Only when Bela's stomach began to growl, did she realise that she had no cell phone. Thinking back, Bela remembered that she had thrown her phone somewhere in her apartment in her tantrum and left without it.

A brief wave of panic flooded over Bela, but dried up when she thought it would be better if she didn't have any contact with the people of her past. She ended up just snacking on some biscuits she had packed in the rush.

The night was by no means, restful. Much to Bela's dismay, she made frequent visits to the bathroom, and had little sleep. Her cat had more luck than her; Bela had managed to pack her cats' magnificent bed, and as a result, the cat never left the bed the whole night. Even if he needed to pee, Bela's cat didn't dare venture from his beautiful bed, so he just held it in. To the both of them, the night was never ending.

**Well there you go, my 6th chapter. Hope you liked it, i will try to update soon :)**


	7. Miracles

**Here is another chapter. I really hope you like this chapter, there is a big change in it. Also i was thinking i should rewrite this chapter because it just doesnt seem right. =/  
Anyway here is a big surprise in this chapter and i hope it doesnt ruin the fic. Please tell me what you think about it in the reviews, but please nothing mean, just tell me nicely where i went wrong and what you think i should do to change it and i will try :)**

**Chapter 7**

"Its good to see your faith in God is strong, Bela, but I'm afraid that miracles such as these are very rare. I just don't want to see you fall apart." The priest spoke softly to Bela and patted her gently on her shoulder.

"But you said he performs miracles. You said that he is the creator and he answers my prayers." Bela asked. Finally Bela had found a town to hideout in, it was a quiet country town. The people were welcoming and Bela found work quickly. Not really having a degree in anything particular, Bela had to find a job in retail, so she found a job in a diner as a waitress.  
It wasn't her ideal job, but she needed the money, her savings weren't going to last her forever, and the house she is renting will become costly if she didn't get a job.

"Yes Bela, he does answer prayers and he does perform miracles. I am happy that you come to church every Sunday, but you have to understand that God works in mysterious ways. Now if you don't mind, I have to work at confessions." The priest smiled sincerely and walked to confessions, leaving Bela to let herself out of the church.

The sun had set and Bela was shutting up shop for the night. The street was deserted; everyone was in their beds fast asleep, and that was exactly what Bela was planning on doing, so she hurriedly walked to her house.  
There was something strange in the air, every instinct of Belas' told her to get help, but there was no one she could call so she just carried on with her walk home. In a situation where she needed help, Bela would usually have dealt with it herself, or called Dean. But he had been dead for three months and Bela knew she couldn't call on him to help her.  
There was something wrong. Bela knew it, there had been 3 murders in the last week in the town where the bodies would turn up mauled with bite marks all over them.

It was getting too much for her to deal with, she knew the longer she stayed there, the more at risk she was in. Bela knew she had to do something.

"What the hell do you want?" Came a gruff voice, on the other line of Bela's phone. She had made it back to her house, but left soon after finding it completely trashed. Her clothes were thrown around the house and furniture was over turned. Her cat had sensed the danger hopefully and run off, but Bela couldn't find him anywhere. That was when she decided to get help.

"Just warning you in advance, I am coming over. I need help." Bela pleaded. She never usually asked for help, she was more of a _do-it-yourself_ kind of woman.  
There was silence on the phone, and Bela had to check to see if the man on the other line had hung up or not.

"Crap." Then he really did hang up, and Bela continued to drive. She didn't feel safe at all, and the quicker she got there the better she would feel.

There was a soft knocking at the door, and for a second, he was contemplating ignoring it. He knew who it was at the door, and although he didn't want to answer it, he found himself wrapping his hand around the handle and yanking the door open anyway.

What he found at the door almost made him pass out; not that he would ever dream about this scene but if he had, it would definitely be on the list of his worst nightmares.

"Hello Bobby, may I come in?" Bela smiled. At his door, stood Bela Talbot; and that wasn't the only thing that shocked him.

"Y-You're pregnant?" Bobby couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth, especially when he was directing it to Bela.

Bela stood at the doorframe of Bobby's house, her abdomen was swollen as a six month pregnant woman's belly would be. Bela stood there for a moment confused, she had completely forgot she was pregnant. Bela had known for months that she was pregnant but in the rush of driving to Bobby's, Bela had forgotten that she was pregnant. That was the last thing she wanted him to know.

She found herself panicking, Bela quickly spun around attempting to run back to her car. The last thing she wanted was for Bobby to know she was pregnant, and especially when he was so close to Sam. Bobby grabbed Bela's arm and pulled her inside the house, almost throwing her into the chair at the kitchen table. He still had a dumbfounded expression on his face, and it almost made Bela laugh.

Bobby stood at the kitchen bench and stared at Bela intently, "Your pregnant?" He asked again.

"Yes Bobby." Bela sighed, that was the second time he had asked her that bloody question. "And before you ask, the father is none of your business."

Bobby put his hands in the air defensively, "I wasn't gonna ask."

There was another awkward silence before Bobby asked, "so what do you need help with?"

Bela looked away, "Look, I don't have a lot of money so I will pay you back; but there is something wrong."

"Something wrong?" Bobby asked, "There is always something wrong. Its called life."

"No, there is something killing people in the town I am living in. Bodies have been found mauled, strange bite marks all over them." Bela replied, confused.

"Werewolves?"

"No, there was no evidence that they were werewolf attacks."

"Your right the lunar cycle isn't right, for a werewolf attack."

"So will you help me?"  
Bobby grumbled something incoherent and began rummaging around in his library for a book. "May as well."

**Ok so there was the big surprise, i hope it didnt ruin the fanfic. I know one of you said you didnt want a new character to be ntroduced but i really really really wanted Dean and Bela to have a baby. Sorry if this chapter sucks i am not very good with writting scenes that capture your attention , Anyway, i hope i am getting better and that this chapter wasnt a flop. But please tell me what you think :)**


	8. Crowd of 100

**I havent read any reviews for the last chapter yet because i just submitted chapter 7 and now i am submitting this one. Sorry, i was sick today so i wrote both chapters today and i would normally wait for your reviews before i submit a new chapter, but i just wanted to get this up here so you guys could give me pointers on both :)  
I hope i didnt annoy you guys with the last chapter. :)**

**Chapter 8**

"I will be back in a bit, just stay here." Bobby ordered, and held up his hand at Bela to tell her to stay put.

"Where are you going?" Bela asked, only an hour had passed and Bobby had already figured out what was hunting Bela. He really was the best.

"I'm just getting some dead man's blood. I'll be back soon." Bobby closed the door shut behind him, not looking back at Bela; who made herself comfortable on the old couch.  
The fireplace was alive, making a comfortable heat in the room, contrasting with the coolness of the outside. Bela was lying on the couch, gently stroking her abdomen.  
She was definitely not the motherly type, and she was even contemplating terminating the pregnancy when she discovered she was pregnant. The life she had lived would certainly make it difficult for her to raise a child.  
So tired, Bela began to drift off to sleep. The small fire lulled Bela into a false sense of security, and she didn't even realise someone was watching her.  
The strange man eyed Bela hungrily; his eyes danced across her sleeping form but stopped abruptly on Bela's abdomen. His eyes widened with surprise and he found himself moving instinctively toward the woman. He pulled her off of the couch with such force that he jolted her out of her sleep and she let out a gasp.

He slammed the woman's back into the wall and he leaned in close to her, taking in her scent.  
"Perfect," the man growled into Bela's neck making her skin crawl. "I have been looking for you."

"What do you want from me?" Bela whimpered.  
The man's head snapped up to look Bela dead in the eyes and he made a creepy smirk dance across his face. "Don't worry, I want nothing from _you_. I know the father of that unborn child is Dean Winchester. That bastard killed my mate and he went and died before I could get revenge. But that's going to change; it was a miracle when I stumbled across you. That child has his blood pumping through its veins and I could pick it out of a crowd of 100."

Gritting her teeth, Bela replied, "Don't you dare; Dean's going to come back, and when he does he will rip you limb from limb."

The man let out a chuckle, "haha, yeah sure, I doubt tha-a-a", Bela looked at the man confused and let out an almighty scream when the man's head slid off of his shoulders revealing Bobby with a bloody knife standing behind the now dead man.

"Bobby," Bela breathed shakily.

"Uh, better late than never I guess." Bobby chuckled, waving his bloody machete in the air.

Stepping over the vampire body in front of her, Bela made her way to the kitchen; she needed a glass of water. Bobby wasted no time cleaning up the mess he made.

Not quite an hour later, Bobby entered the kitchen where Bela was and he sat down at the table she was sitting at. There was an uncomfortable silence that was getting on Bela's nerves. She knew what Bobby wanted to say, she knew he heard what the vampire had said.

"Got something on your mind Bobby?" Bela asked, taking another sip of her water.

Bobby's eyebrows furrowed together and he mumbled, "Dean?"

Bela swallowed hard, it was more difficult if there were talking than if there were silence like before.

"He didn't know." Bela watched Bobby's face, so many emotions were flashing over his face that if you weren't concentrating, you wouldn't be able to keep track of just how he was feeling. He was grieving, Dean was like a son to him; and now it was like he was discovering a long lost grandchild or something.

"Dean had a lot of enemies, Bela. You're going to have your hands full with his kid." Bobby sighed. Bela just eyed him curiously; where was he going with this?

"Please don't tell Sam." Bela pleaded.

"Why not? You can't hide it forever."

"I-I just don't want him to know." There was more silence.

"Whatever," Bobby grumbled and wiped his face with his hands. "Have you got a place to stay?"

She should have seen that one coming, "yes. It's not that far away from here."  
More silence.

"Bobby, has Sam gotten anywhere in trying to bring Dean back?" Bela asked, feeling stupid by the question. What was Sam able to do?

"I haven't spoken to that boy since Dean was buried." Bobby sighed.

* * *

"Thanks again." Bobby smirked, holding up his new bottle of alcohol that Bela had just brought over. Bela just smiled and secured her purse on her shoulder.

"Not a problem." Bela replied.

The phone started to ring, and Bobby walked over to it and yanked it from the wall.

"Yeah?" Bobby answered. Bela stood and watched; Bobby always received calls from other hunters, and the calls never lasted long so Bela just waited.

"Yeah?" Bobby answered again.

Then after a few seconds, "Who's me?" and he hung up.

"Who was that?" Bela asked, raising an eyebrow.

"just some idjit." Bobby mumbled and began to walk away from the phone; only to storm back to it when it began to ring again.

"Who is this?" Bobby growled and waited a few seconds. "This ain't funny, call again and I'll kill ya." And Bobby hung up again. He turned to Bela who was staring at him amused.

"Stalker?" Bela asked, jokingly.

"I wish." Bobby grumbled. "Thanks for the liquor." Bela took the hint and waved goodbye as she strolled out the door to her car.

"I'll be back later to show you the ultrasound pictures." Bela sighed.

Bobby went back to his books in his library with is new bottle and began researching and drinking his grief away.

An hour had passed and it was almost time for Bobby to make his lunch, so he headed into the kitchen to see what would interest him today and was surprised when he heard a loud knocking at the door.  
Bobby walked over to the door and pulled it open, hoping it wasn't some annoying sales representative.

There were no words that could describe how surprised Bobby was; because standing right before him was Dean. The Dean who had been dead for four months was now standing at his door and the first thing he said was, "Surprise."

**Well there you have it :) Chapter 8 is now up. I might stop at chapter 10, but i dont know yet. If i havent ruined this fanfic by throwing a baby into it, but if i have then i will stop writting at chapter 10 to save you all the pain of reading anymore :)  
Also even if you dont agree with me putting a baby into this, could you guys please give me some ideas on what gender the baby should be and what its name should me? I have been looking at several baby name websites but i cant seem to find a name that fits with Winchester or Talbot. So if you guys have any suggestions (even if you dont like the idea) then please tell me in a review. Otherwise the baby will be named after someone. :)  
Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Seriously

**I am so so so so so sorry for taking so long DX And i am also very sorry that this chapter, which you all have been waiting for, is so short :(  
I have had such a major mental blank, and honestly i had completely forgotten about it for months. I had gone on this website today to read some Deidara fanfics and i decided to go onto my profile to find my favourites and to do that i look up my dean and bela fanfic and click on my profile. When i went to click on my profile i saw that this fanfic had 30+ reviews! XD That is what inspired me to write another chapter. Sorry it is a slow fanfic, it doesnt seem to be getting anywhere, but i am trying to speed it up as much as i can :)  
Anyway, enough talking, i hope you all like this chapter. Sorry its so short, i will hopefully make the next chapter longer :)  
Also, i am still in need for more suggestions for the baby. A lot of people have suggested that the baby be a girl, but i am still unsure. I can see Bela as a mother of a daughter and not a son, but i cant see Dean with any child other than a son =/ Anyway, please give me more suggestions! DX**

**Chapter 9**

Dean was back. Seriously, and Bobby, although he had gone through all the safety procedures to be positive that it was the real Dean, he was still having trouble grasping it.  
It wasn't long before Dean wanted to track down Sam; and shortly after that, they had. Dean and Bobby located the hotel Sam had been staying at and they began discussing Dean's resurrection not considering the time in the slightest.

Bela made her way up the old wooden steps of Bobby's house; it was later than she had thought when the sun had begun setting hours ago. Because of the house's age, there was a typical strange feeling being emitted from the house, as it would any old looking house. The strange atmosphere of the house would give an uneasy feeling to any passer-by which is unfortunate because the inside atmosphere is quite pleasant in comparison to its exterior.  
Nevertheless, Bela walked over to the front door and tapped her delicate knuckles on the splintered wooden door to Bobby's house.

There was no reply. Frustration setting in, Bela swiftly pulled her bobby pin from her well-kept hair and began picking the lock. With years of lock picking experience, this ordinarily stubborn door was no trouble for Bela.

Inside the house it looked as it usually did. Big surprise, and after a quick scan of the dark musty room, Bela walked confidently into the kitchen. The weight of the baby as it grew had begun to put pressure on Bela's lower back a month or two ago, so when she 'walked confidently', she walked as confidently as any heavily pregnant woman could, while leaning slightly back and clutching her lower back with one hand.  
Before Dean died being in the presence of these people would have been seen as a dangerous move, however, Bela had now been here so often that it feels like second nature to her walking around the house.  
Reaching the old dining table in the kitchen, Bela paused and reached into her purse. She withdrew a small envelope with Bobby's name written neatly on the front and looked at it fondly as she placed it in the middle of the table.  
Speaking to herself in a sing-song tone, Bela smiled, 'you're welcome.' After which, she corrected her handbag strap on her shoulder and left for her home to feed her beloved cat.

**There you go, hope you enjoyed that mini chapter ;)**

**Next one will hopefully be updated sooner than this one :P**


	10. Bela was officially horrified

**Yay, another chapter. THank you all so much for such wonderful comments on the last chapter. I am so touched, i cant even put it into words :)  
It is 1:00 AM now, but after reading those comments, i had to make another chapter and post it for you all. So here is it :) Hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 10**

It was killing her. The stabbing pains in her chest as she took sharp intakes of air were going to kill her; no question about it. The steady yet strangely disordered movement of her body as she took each step was going to send her over her limit.

But what was she going to do?

With little Sammy Winchester hot on her heels, there was no other option but to walk. And of course it didn't help her that he car broke down in the middle of nowhere. See, somehow Bela found herself in yet another one of those horrible predicaments. She was still a half hours drive out of her town and her car was dead, she is heavily pregnant, and she has her baby's crazy uncle chasing her with a gun.  
'Great Bela, you've done it again.' Strangely she could hear those words in her head, but it frustrated her to no end, that the voice that said those words was Dean. Bloody Dean, now getting inside her head, and he wasn't even alive.

"Oh shut up Dean. Now really isn't the time to be annoying." Bela grumbled, folding her arms across her chest to create some warmth for her rapidly cooling body. Nightfall was quickly approaching, and Bela wasn't even near civilization. Defeated, Bela continued to metaphorically "drag her heels". Because dragging high heels in the gravel would be extremely dangerous and something that Bela knew better than to do, even if she was in a bad mood.  
"Baby," Bela looked down to her swelled abdomen and touched it lightly, "I know I don't talk to you often enough… But listen to your mother when she tells you that… You better not be a boy. You do not have permission to be a Dean, do you hear me? No matter how much your DNA tells you you should, you are not allowed."  
Feeling satisfied with herself, Bela's mood lightened and she even grew a small smirk on her face. She didn't dislike Dean, but if she gave birth to a child that was as co-dependent on Sam as Dean was. Unhealthy obsessions never do you any good.

As she was walking, Bela began to do something very dangerous. She began to daydream. Daydreaming in itself isn't that dangerous, however, she is on the side of the road and who knows what could happen if she is having tea with the pixies.

Gradually Bela's mind began to wander off the road and into the cliché small grassy field, where she sat happily on a small red and white checker picnic mat, smiling at her daughter as she ran around blowing bubbles in the clear summer air. The hot sun shot rays at Bela's perfect family, however, the blanket of the nearby tree's shadow protected them both from the cruelty of summer. Bela's beautiful summer dress flowed as the wind raced passed her, and her hand reaching to her head to keep her elegant straw hat in place.  
Her small smile grew into a grin as she imagined the serenity of that moment with her child. Then like the force of being hit by a fast moving train, a completely different image painted itself in Bela's mind and pushed out her peaceful moment.  
Suddenly, her beautiful blonde curly haired daughter had a cheeky grin on her face as he hair fell short, spikey and dirty blonde, her pink floral dress spit in two to create shorts and a t-shirt in which were instantly smeared with dirt, and even those beautiful white mary-jane shoes that shone bright has the sun reflected off them, turned into used and worn old sneakers, that would make even a pig squeal. The wind picked up its pace and hammered against the perfect scenery, Bela no longer was able to hold her hat or hair in place and just let it fly loosely along with the wind; chaotic. Dark clouds were rolling in and loud thunderous bellows could be heard from the sky coming towards Bela.  
No longer did she want to be there, her pristine, elegant, beautiful world was transforming into something hideous. But worse was yet to come. The small child that had once been Bela's beautiful daughter, how stood staring at the bubble maker still in his hand with disgust, but quickly smirked when the bubble maker transformed into an old leather football.  
Then, out of thin air, none other than Dean Winchester materialised!  
Bela was officially horrified. Then the boy turned to Dean and said "Daddy, will you play ball with me?" Bela was taken by surprise by this, but what caught her by surprise even more was when Dean agreed and the boy turned to Bela and said "Hey, Mom. Watch this!"

Thankfully the tremendous shiver broke Bela out of that nightmare, and just in time for the cliché scream in the dream as well. She looked around, almost disoriented, at her surroundings and was frustrated to discover that she was exactly in the same place as she was when she originally spaced out.  
"That must have been a sight to see. A pregnant woman standing on the side of the road staring off into space." Bela grumbled, and pulled her jacket as closed as she could and trudged along again.

_Screech_ The distinctive sound of car tires coming to a stop alerted Bela and she immediately spun around to see what was happening. She shouldn't have had to turned around to know what was happening though, because after all these roads were never used, and the only person likely to travel along these roads were Sam.

"Bela stop right there!" Sam bellowed at her from his car as he jumped out of his car and ran over to Bela. He payed no interest in how much strength he used when he grabbed Bela's left wrist and turned her around to face him. Immediately his eyes fell to her stomach, as do most people's when they see Bela, and he let out this weird and unidentifiable sound from his throat that could be similar to the sound used to express one's extreme displeasure over a situation.

"Sam, please let go." Bela almost whimpered as she tried to pry Sam's large hands from her small wrist. The only think that happened was Sam's bad mood elevating and his grip tighten.

He wasn't drunk, however, thinking about their encounter when he was drunk, it probably would have been better if he was. Right now Sammy was I his right state of mind. Fully aware of what he was doing, and he was mad.

"Did you think that you could just walk away from it all, as easily as that? You were such a pain in our ass back then, that there is no way we can just let it slide. You also owe us. We are in a situation and need answers. Use your contacts to get it." Sam glowered down at Bela.

"B-But I haven't been in contact with those people for months. I don't have their numbers." Bela never usually stuttered, and she actually hated the sound of it coming from her, but her mouth had gone so dry, that it was hard not to stutter.

"Bull."

"Sam, please. I don't have any of their contact details."

Sam looked away for a minute, deliberating what he had just heard. "How do you know you are telling the truth?"

Bela sighed and with her free hand she pointed to her abdomen and replied, "do you really look like I am in the situation to lie about something about that?"

Sam followed her hand and looked at her abdomen again. He had that look on his face again, like this was some nightmare or something. Then he released her wrist and stood there in front of her for a moment. He looked at her scared face as she rubbed her aching wrist, and he shoved his hand into his pocket to retrieve something.  
Bela watched his movements cautiously; she knew that hunters carry their weapons in their pants, so this sudden action from Sam made her uneasy.  
His sudden movements made Bela's body tense from fear, and her body didn't relax even when all he pulled out was a small white envelope. In fact, Bela was so horrified after he pulled out that envelope that she almost fell to the ground.

On that small envelope, written in small neat writing, was the familiar name, "Bobby", just like the envelope Bela had left at Bobby's house earlier. He began to slowly scrunch it up in his hand and his frustration grew and he glared at Bela. "I know why Bobby is being so nice to you. I know who the father of that baby is." He almost spat out that last sentence.

Bela's eyes widened with horror and stared up at Sam, waiting to see how he would react. He just stood there. Some kind of disbelief was taking over him now. Even though he knew, and said it out loud, he still couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. This 'witch' in his eyes, had slept with his brother and is having his brother's child. If it were any other woman he would be okay with it, however, this particular woman had screwed them over so many times, that

It was hard to believe that his brother had slept with her

And

He hated so much her for screwing them over that even if she was carrying his brother's child, he just couldn't stand the sight of her, and wanted to kill her.

Harshly, Sam threw the envelope on the rocky ground and turned back to his car, in which he climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the car.  
Thank goodness his window was down, so Bela yelled after him, "Sam! Wait! Please don't leave me here!" Bela walked quickly over to Sam's car, but he drove off anyway, but not before yelling back.

"Find your own way back!" and he was already halfway down the road.

Bela just stood there in disbelief, she knew he hated her, but she thought that Winchesters were renowned for doing everything for family; and that baby was definitely his family.

Watching those blazing red taillights race off into the distance, Bela felt a sense of helplessness rush over her. Not just for her, but for her baby. If she didn't get shelter and help soon, she wouldn't be the only one who would die.

"Well Baby, it looks like it's gonna be a long walk…" Sighed Bela.

* * *

**Haha, how many of you thought she was going into labour at the beginning of this chapter? XD  
Well, there you have it, another chapter. Sorry to those Sammy fans. I like him too, but lets face it, neither really like Bela that much but Sam especially hates her (she shot him remember?) and her and Dean 1. look cute togther and 2. actually could have had something if they didnt die =/**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I felt bad making Sam into a jerk, but it gets better :D ...Hopefully :)  
Im my head i have a vague idea of what i want to have happen, and it sounds good but it is whether or not i will be able to write it :S *Pressure***

**Oh and one last note: How did you guys like the Bela tantrum/daydream combo i threw in there! XD**


	11. Expecting someone

**Ok here is another chapter :)  
Hope you guys like it. Oh and i am glad that you guys liked the last chapter, i was very unsure about it because of how out of character i made Sam but oh well, you guys seemed to like it :)  
Also, this chapter Dean is a little out of character, but he quickly goes back so dont worry, i tried to make his out of characterness seem funny :P**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

His tired, bloodshot eyes glanced over at the clock for the seventh time in the last fifteen minutes and was disheartened, yet increasingly frustrated as the clock still told him it was early morning and still after two, maybe three hours of being absent, Sam still hadn't shown.  
Dean had tried to find some way of passing the time after Sam left, and like Bobby, he began reading lore books and trying to discover how he had been resurrected. However, unlike Bobby, Dean had quickly gotten bored of those books and made himself comfortable on the worn out sofa, counting the rest of the time away.

Just as Dean tried to sneak another peek at the clock the front door to Bobby's house quickly opened and closed, and like a small child thinking he is about to discover Santa on Christmas eve, Dean made a dash toward the sound of the heavy footsteps from his brother.

"Sam, where have you been? It's almost 2:00 AM." Dean fussed. Sam looked at his brother Quizzically, then walked over to where Bobby was; at his desk. Dean quickly changed his face from concerned overprotective mother to cool elder brother and also walked over to Bobby.

"Well boys, I have been researching for hours and I cant seem to find any connection to anything that would explain Dean's resurrection. The only other option I can think of is an old friend of mine who might be able to tell us." Bobby finished up, glancing over to his empty alcohol bottles and then over to the clock. Sam noticed Bobby's actions and immediately thought of one person.

"Are you expecting someone Bobby?" Sam inquired. He already knew who Bobby was expecting.

After a careful pause Bobby answered, "well yes actually. But it is none of your business so get back to work or get some sleep." He then turned back to his work and proceeded to write notes on his notepad.

"Well I'm going to get some shut eye." Sam sighed and walked upstairs to one of the bedrooms to let sleep overcome him. Bobby and Dean eyed Sam as he exited the room and walked up the stairs; he was acting strange.

"He's got the right idea. Goodnight Bobby…Or good morning…." Dean chuckled and walked into the other room to find that old sofa to relax on.

Not even an hour had passed and Bobby heard a suspiciously quiet knocking from the front door. Forcing his tired body to its feet, Bobby walked to the front door ready to blast whoever was, in his words 'dumb enough to visit at this hour'.  
Yanking the door open carefully, securing his hand around his rock salt filled gun behind the door, Bobby held back a gasp when he saw Bela standing cold, wet and extremely tired, in front of him.  
"What the? Where have you been?" Bobby reminded himself inwardly to lower his volume so that Dean in the next room wouldn't hear anything.  
"Bobby, may I stay here tonight?" Bela almost cried. Being with Bobby really felt like the only safe place for her if Sam was harassing her. Which was ironic when you think about it.

Dean's eyes slowly fluttered open as his ears strained to hear the conversation in the next room. Reading always made him tired, and his eyes felt as though they were burning out of his eye sockets.  
As he heard that familiar sounding voice, Dean's eyes flew open and he was so shocked that he fell off the lounge, resulting in a loud thud.

Bela's body involuntarily jumped from shock when there was a loud thud from the next room; Bobby just turned his head and grumbled, 'Ah, crap.'  
Soon after which; Dean came storming into the front room pointing an accusing finger at the new guest with his mouth gaping open.

Both simultaneously let out a scream, "Dean!" "Bela!" and Bela collapsed to the floor in a heap; unconscious.

* * *

**Well there you go, I have a feeling you probably enjoyed that one :P  
The long awaited Dean and Bela reunion! XD**

**I hope it goes well :P  
And what will Sam's reaction be to seeing Bela at Bobby's house! Dundundaaa! :P**


	12. Believe it or not

**Well its 12:00 Am on a Tuesday morning. So i would firstly like to wish you all a great day :)  
Second, i am sorry i took so long to write this chapter and that its so short. I was trying to think of a good way to reintroduce Bela and Dean to one another, so i hope that this one is alright to you :)**

**Also, i have now decided on the gender of the baby. Which i have also decided to keep a surprise for you all until its born. Haha, i decided it by using two methods: coin tossing and the good old chatterbox. Hope you are all happy with the results :)  
Anyway, i wont keep you from this new chapter any longer ;)**

**Chapter 12**

The heavy blanket of awkwardness constricted Bobby's breathing to the point where he was suffocating. Bela hadn't even woken up and there was still unbearable tension in the air. Needing air, Bobby retreated to the kitchen, leaving Dean and Bela alone.  
With Bela collapsed on the old couch that Dean had been sprawled upon moments before, Dean took the opportunity to think. If there was one thing he was certain right then, it was that he didn't have a clear head.  
There was no way he was seeing Bela right there in front of him… and pregnant.  
When he had clawed his way to the surface Bela had never even crossed his mind. For all he was concerned, she was lying in a gutter somewhere, or she was up to her usual antics and tricks. He had never expected to see her in this state.

Wait, what was she doing here of all places?

When Bobby returned, Dean decided to ask just that, "Bobby, since when have you and Bela gotten along?"

"Uhh.." Bobby fidgeted on the stop he was standing on. He decided to go with the old excuse, "She helped me on a job while you were gone. It was goin' sour, then Bela made a call and got me out of it."

Dean frowned. Its not that he didn't believe Bobby: he trusted the man with his life. Its just that… If this much weird stuff had happened while he was in hell then he hated to think what else was awaiting him.  
"…Ok…" Dean mumbled and turned his gaze back to Bela.

Suddenly something scary happened: startling Dean to the point where he physically jumped out of his seat next to the sofa and landed on the floor.  
Bela began to stir and her eyes delicately fluttered open, gazing up at Dean. That was the moment Dean jumped.

"I-I don't…" Bela began, and when Dean suddenly kneeled from his position on the floor to become eye level to Bela, Bela shifted uncomfortably to a sitting position and moved toward Bobby. She shot a hesitant glare towards Dean, "stay away from me."

Dean let out a huff and turned away from Bela and at the same time Bobby moved toward Bela reassuringly. "Bela, it's really him. It's Dean."

Tears prickled at Bela's eyes whilst her gaze shifted to Bobby, "but how? He's dead."

Just as she said that Dean rose to his feet and waved his arms around, "and yet, here I am."  
He lowered down to Bela and pointed a finger at her, "now… Why the hell are you pregnant?"

Bela was startled by this. _'How is that any of your business?'_ Bela thought to herself quickly becoming flustered. "Well _Dean_. Believe it or not, but I am a woman." Bela stated matter-of-factly to Dean and rose from her seat to stand tall next to him. "And not that it's any of your business, but I am an _adult_ and I am allowed to see men." Bela stated hotly, her voice rising.

Instead of answering, Dean just mockingly copied her sentence, "I am a woman and I can see men…Yeah yeah, whatever." And he stormed around the room to cool off.

Bela just turned to Bobby and barked, "Bobby, whatever you did to bring Dean back… Un-do _now_!"

"That's enough the both of you." Bobby grumbled amusedly and shot Dean a _shutup-and-be-quiet_ glare before turning back to Bela. "And you, where were you. You were supposed to be here hours ago."

All traces of colour on Bela's face faded in that instant as she stood straight and still. What was she going to say? She couldn't just tell the truth…could she?  
To make her dilemma worse, Bela noticed a faint sound of footsteps decending down the staircase: which she would have turned toward had she not already known who they might be.  
A sudden chill crept up her spine as Dean uttered _that_ name.

"Ah, Sammy. Have a nice sleep? Look what showed up while you were upstairs." Dean chuckled jokingly. He wasn't intending to sound malicious but those choice of words weren't exactly appropriate when Sam was in the room. He _detested_ Bela.

"Yeah, I heard." Sam stated flatly. There was more tension in the air as Bela refused to turn around and look at Sam.

Not quickly enough, the tension was broken by Bobby's heavy accented voice, "What the hell is wrong with you three idiots?"

'_What's the point in acting this way? Being scared…'_ Bela forced her classic cheeky grin onto her face as she finally turned around to face Dean and Sam. "Nothings the matter with _me_ Bobby, but I cant say the same for _those two_." Bela turned her nose up to the two- now fuming- brothers and back to Bobby. "Uh Bobby, may I stay here for the night? My car broke down a ways back and it's too much of a hassle for any of you three to drive me back to my place. You've been drinking, Dean just climbed out of hell, and Sam…." Bela turned her gaze to Sam and pointed a finger up and down his body with an unsure expression across her face. She didn't continue with her sentence.

"Well why don't you just walk back?" Sam barked back to Bela. He now had his muscular arms folded confidently across his chest and anxiously waited for a response from his now quiet brother and Bobby.

He turned to Dean, "Come on Sammy, I know she's a pain in the ass, but we cant just kick'er out on the street like that." Dean chuckled nervously and walked passed Bela towards the kitchen, ignoring her body tense as he brushed past her. _'What the hell's their problem?'_ Dean thought to himself as he reached for another beer.

It was going to be a long, long night.

**Well i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to tell me what you thought of it through the reviews section. :)**

**Now...Off to bed for me i go :P**


	13. Idiots

**Well here you go, another chapter. Hope you all like this chapter. I had been planning how this scene was going to go down since before chapter 3, but when it came down to it, the content really depends on the skills of the writter. And unfortunately i have lately been struggling really badly to write a good story/chapter. :(  
But anyway, here is a new chapter and i would just like to thank the following people for their amazing reviews :)  
FroYoHoe- I am glad that my fanfic was the highlight of your week, I hope you still feel that way after reading this new chapter :)  
Smartalechuntress- Here you go, another chapter. I'm glad you liked the other chapters and i hope you like this one too :)  
Roza-Belikov12- you're welcome, and here is another chapter :)  
eva972- Haha, well here is where you find out. I am glad you gave such a big reaction to the previous chapters, i hope you like this one too :)  
MaybeSage- I am so glad that you like the fanfic, and i hope you like this chapter too :)  
- Wow, i am so happy that you have gotten attatched to this fanfic. I hope you still are after this chapter :)  
And finally, Tialuna- I dont know if you have read the other chapters or not, but here is a new one that i hope you like :)**

**So sorry for so much writting, i will now stop talking so you can read the newest chapter. hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 13**

Bela's eyes danced across her wrists nervously. _'Oh great. How am I going to hide these?'_ Bela though to herself as she eyed the dark blue hand marks on her wrists. Reluctantly Bela crawled out of the fold out bed and readjusted her black business-like dress and turned towards the door.  
She hadn't expected to actually be allowed to stay for the night, even if it was Bobby's house. And to her even greater surprise, Bobby had even evicted Sam from the room the room he had chosen for himself and put Bela in there.

Carefully, Bela walked down the stairs so as not to make a sound and wake the other people in the house. Quietly she crept into the kitchen dying for a glass of water.  
Just as she was going to close the fridge door a strong hand grasped the fridge door and pulled it further open. Bela spun around in alarm and came face to face with Sam glaring at her.  
"Sam." Bela breathed looking up at Sam. Seemingly ignoring Bela, Sam reached around her for the beer and slammed the fridge door shut afterwards.  
Standing straight, Sam opened his beer bottle and began drinking before turning to Bela coldly.  
_'I think he is just trying to intimedate me...'_ Bela thought sourly to herself before being jolted out of her thoughts as Sam's voice sliced through them.

"Why are you still here?" Sam snarled at Bela making her wring her hands nervously not sure what to do in his presence. Even if she wasnt meaning to be intimidated by him, he was still capable of hurting her; and she knew it. Not even waiting for her to reply, Sam continued. "Don't think we will support you or anything like that."

"I-I don't…" Bela mumbled.

"Just because its Dean's kid doesn't mean you can just come back and expect him to help. Why don't you just leave?" Sam barked at Bela as quietly as he could without waking Dean.

Her anger rising and building up to one of her tantrums Bela put her hands on her hips, "will you listen to me? I said I am not interested in money or support. I am capable of looking after myself… It's just that Bobby thinks of Dean as a son...so I thought he might want to be a part of Dean's child's life." Bela grew quieter and quieter as she finished her rant and her gaze fell to a spot on the floor in front of her.

Suddenly their silence was broken when another person entered the kitchen and looked at Sam and Bela, face blank.  
Immediately Sam cursed and Bela reached for her sleeves and pulled them as far down her wrists as she could to hide the bruises.  
"U-umm, I should probably go…" Bela mumbled. As she brushed passed Dean she felt a strong hand wrap around her upper arm and pull her up against the kitchen's door frame. Shocked, Bela looked up at Dean who was now centimetres from Bela and still holding her arm tightly. "Dean, what…?" Bela began but Dean ignored her as he slid his hand quickly down her arm to her wrist and yanked it harshly to just below his eye level for inspection. He then proceeded to pull up her sleeve and eye her bruises intensely. Then his eyes bore down on Bela's.

"Who did this?" Dean's tone was dark and promising a slow and painful death to who ever crossed his path.

"U-Uh…"Bela's eyes flickered over to Sam momentarily before turning back to Dean. "It was no one…"

Not buying it for a minute, Dean's eyes narrowed and continued to stare Bela down. "Who is the father?"

No one answered and Dean was growing more impatient. Just as he was about to walk away, Bobby entered the room mid-cleaning one of his guns and stopped in front of Dean. "The kids yours you idiot." Bobby's gruff voice and blunt statement sent Dean reeling. Staggering back for a moment, Dean glanced up at Bela who had a concerned look on her face. It was all so weird, since when did Bela care about him? And since when did-why is she-how did this all happen? All these thoughts were just over loading Dean's mind and he couldnt even make a coherent question.

"Geez, I'm gone for four months and the whole world changes…" Dean breathed, trying to regain his composure.

Then Bobby moved over to Bela and also grabbed her wrist, inspecting the bruises intently. "Same question Bela. Who did this?" He asked angrily.

Bela fidgeted for a moment. What was she going to say? All eyes in the room were fixated on her at that point.  
Bela turned to Sam again who was glaring at her again, silently threatening her not to say anything, so she quickly turned back to Dean and Bobby. Unfortunately for her, they had noticed.

Tossing Bela's hand to her side, Dean moved towards Sam, finger raised in the air accusingly.

"Did _you _do this?" Dean growled disbelievingly.  
Sam slowly backed away and threw his hands in front of him in defence. "Look Dean…"

"My own brother?" Dean was beginning to see red as he grabbed Sam's collar and pushed him into the closest thing; the fridge. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean was yelling now and repeatedly pushing Sam into the fridge.

In defence, Sam grabbed onto Dean's own collar in an attempt to stop him, "no what is wrong with _you_?" He yelled back. "I mean, come one. Its _Bela_. How could you do that to me? Get the enemy pregnant and then go and die like that?"  
Both men were yelling now, Bela and Bobby were silently observing the fight between the two Winchester's waiting nervously to see the outcome.

"Sam, what about family? Doesn't that mean anything to you? After all we have done for one another, doesn't family mean _anything_ to you?" Dean growled.

Sam's eyes narrowed menacingly, "_she_ is _not_ family."

Almost reaching his limit, Dean let out a frustrated growl as he pushed Sam into the innocent fridge one last time and backed away from him so he wouldn't do something to Sam that he would regret. Running a hand through his short hair, Dean turned back to Sam and pointed at Bela's abdomen. "No Sam you're right. Bela may not be our blood, but _my kid is_… I don't- I don't want to hurt you Sammy…" Dean's voice lowered darkly, "But…If you _ever_ threaten Bela or my kid again, I _will_."  
Angrily, Dean stormed out of the kitchen and out of the front door. A few seconds later everyone heard the Impala roar to life and then the car skidding away.  
Seconds after that, Sam also stormed out of the house and with one of Bobby's cars, made a getaway leaving Bela and Bobby in the house to absorb what had just gone down.  
Turning back to his gun, Bobby continued to clean it as he walked out of the kitchen as if nothing unusual had happened. As he walked further away leaving Bela stunned in the doorframe, he mumbled to himself in his classic thick accented, gruff tone, "…Idiots…"

**Sorry that was so short. But how was it? good? Bad? Need improvement?  
Reviews will be good thank you.  
Hopefully i will be able to get over this little block i have where i am having trouble writting =S**

**Anyway, hope you all liked it. Dont know when i will be updating again because i am going on holidays with my mother, sister and grandmother and where we are going doesnt have internet. *Gasp/horror* DX Dont know how i will survive, but i will try and update for you as soon as possible :) Probably in a week or two? Maybe a bit more.. :(  
Sorry for all this talking, i think its the most talkative i have ever been on a chapter :P**


	14. Running

**Well here is another chapter for you all. I hope you like it. Also, sorry if they are a bit out of character. :S  
I am so nervous, i hope you all like it, but i am open to criticism as well :)**

**Chapter 14**

Hurriedly Bela stuffed her belongings into her suitcase.

Once again she was running. Running from those Winchesters. After several minutes to regain her composure and clear her mind, Bela "borrowed" one of Bobby's cars much like Sam did, and raced back to her house.

_I can't believe he knows._ Bela thought worriedly, packing more of her clothes tightly in her suitcase. She was back at her house in her room. _I don't want him to know._ She continued. Her thoughts were interrupted abruptly when her bedroom door flung open revealing a dishevelled Dean in the doorway staring at her awkwardly. From one corner of her room in his own little castle, Bela's cat eyed the two humans in front of him with mild curiosity.

Bela straightened and turned toward Dean who was avoiding looking at her. There were several minutes that elapsed as they continued to avoid looking at one another: in that time Bela's cat had grown tired of them and after he yawned he fell back into a relaxing sleep.

Uncomfortably Bela broke the silence. "Look D-Dean," it was still strange saying that name. "If you just came here to stare then please leave, I have things to do." Ignoring him, Bela turned back to her suitcase and zipped it shut.  
Then as she attempted to lift it off her bed and drag the heavy bag past Dean and out of the room she was stopped by a strong hand wrap around her arm gently. Dean's other hand then reached for the handle of the suitcase and pulled it slowly from Bela's grasp and proceeded to carry it to the other room himself, leaving Bela standing in the doorway of her room eying him from behind.

"So-uh…Where are you going?" Dean asked awkwardly, placing the bag on the ground and facing Bela when he realised he didn't know what to do with it. He was still avoiding looking at her.

Heat rushing to her face, Bela stomped over to one end of the room and began packing another bag. "That's none of your business." Bela replied heatedly. "Besides what do you care anyway where I go? You've never cared before, so why now?" Tears began to prickle at Bela's eyes forcing her to rub them.

"W-What? Why are you crying?" Dean gulped.

Bela's head snapped up and he glared at him, "it's the hormones Dean." Bela growled at him defensively then turned to cry harder.

"…Oh…" Dean rubbed his hand on the back of his neck as he mumbled and looked towards the ground. For several minutes Dean waited patiently for Bela to calm down enough for Dean to approach her.  
As she sniffled and continued to calm herself down Bela looked up at Dean who was now looking at her with is arm extended to her offering her a tissue. Nervously Bela accepted it and watched as Dean moved back to his spot on the other side of the room.

"So-uh- How've you been?" Dean asked. Suddenly his nails were more interesting than what Bela had to say and he turned his attention to them while Bela began talking.

"W-Well…Not much. I have been living a relatively normal life, away from all the spirits and supernatural things, since you…died." Bela's voice lowered at the last word and she almost found it difficult to say. Dean's eyes narrowed at the word and he turned away from his nails to face Bela and noticed a troubled expression on her face.

"Are you unhappy I'm back?" Dean asked.

Pulling a smile onto her face Bela attempted to lighten the mood, "Dean, I was unhappy _before_ you died. "  
Her attempt at humour failed and Dean's face darked as a shadow pulled over it and he looked down to the floor.

"Oh, that didn't come out right." Bela fussed as she realised what she said. What was she thinking saying that? "Um, t-thank you for standing up for me today…at Bobby's house." Bela mumbled.

Dean looked up at Bela with a sad expression, "don't thank me for threatening my own brother…And since when did you have a stutter." Dean smirked slightly at the last part.

Bela smirked also, "you Winchesters bring out the worst in me."  
The tension in the room had lifted significantly after that and the two of them ended up chatting about this and that and settling down for a cold drink.

Dean discovered-to his surprise- that Bela had actually tried to bring him back, however no one knew how so she decided to create a stable life for their kid.  
She had gotten a job as a waitress and rented out a small house. He discovered that Bobby had found out about the baby when Bela was attacked by a vampire and the old man had insisted upon helping her.

"Oh, you've finished your drink. Would you like another?" Bela asked rising from her seat and reaching for Dean's empty glass. Dean was still finding the thought of Bela waiting on him as uncomfortable, however, strangely he found it sort of comforting at the same time. If the woman he had sworn to kill could make him drop his guard and make him enjoy her company then… Wait no, thinking about it, it just made his world feel even more screwed up.

Suddenly Dean was jolted out of his thoughts when sharp pains go through his arm. Wondering what was causing such pain; Dean glanced down at his arm and saw Bela's manicured nails digging further and further into his skin. Shocked, Dean glanced up at Bela's face and saw her eyes squeezed tight shut and a pained expression plastered across her face: her other hand had abandoned her glass she was holding and was now clutching her large abdomen.

"Umm, Bela?" Dean asked. Bela let out a pained sound and looked down at Dean with a fearful expression.

"D-Dean…I-I think…" Bela cut herself off with pained cries.

Suddenly Dean jumped from his chair and in a nervous whine he looked back at Bela, "…Ahh, crap..."

**Well there you have it, i hope you liked this chapter. :)  
Sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors there may be. :S**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought of it :D**


	15. Dont question me!

**Sorry for the wait. I was rethinking what would happen in the story and i think i am headed in the right direction now. I am sorry to anyone who is disappointed in this chapter, but... I like it :D  
I hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 15**

"Don't question me!" Bela barked defensively, "now, pull over."

His brow arching in his confusion, Dean turned back to the road and pulled the Impala over to avoid any more yelling from Bela.

"There, ya happy now?" Dean exhaled, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. Bela frowned at him and turned to look out the Impala's window for a better scenery.

Interrupting their argument, an impish voice echoed through the fast food drive through speaker. "Hi, how can I help you?"

Dean turned back to Bela in time to see her spin around and lean across Dean to face the speaker and yelled into the speaker from the passenger seat to place her order. "Yes, hi. I would like to order a small fries and chocolate thick shake please."

There was momentary silence as the fast food employee took the order. "Yes, and will that be all?"

"Yes thank you." Bela nodded to herself in finality before fixing herself back into her seat and looking at Dean.

"Please drive through." The girls voice echoed over the speaker again.  
Dean just sat in silence staring at Bela frustrated. "Don't I get to order anything?" He grumbled as he wrestled with the brakes on the car and started to drive slowly.

"Honestly Dean, do you really need it?" Bela asked jokingly, resulting in Dean shooting a glare at her. He would have responded but he had pulled up in front of the window to pay and once he paid he continued to drive to the next window to collect the order.

There was more silence before Dean glanced down at Bela's abdomen then up again quickly to the road. "I thought you were supposed to be going into labour?" He asked harshly.

Bela sighed and stroked her belly casually, "hmm, I thought so too. But I guess the contractions stopped… The doctor said it's natural that some women go into false labour towards the end of their pregnancies."

Before Dean could snap a witty comment back to Bela they had reached the window where they receive their order. Before Dean has even pulled the bag of fries into the car Bela had snatched it from his hands and began eating the fries without so much as a word. Dean just sat in shock then glanced up to the girl in the window and laughed, "cravings, gotta love'em…" resulting in the girl laughing openly at the young couple and handed Dean the thick shake.

"Have a nice day Sir." The girl chimed and Dean drove off with a nod.

On their drive Dean glanced to Bela momentarily to observe her strange eating habits and let out an alarmed cry at what he saw. Firstly, he had never even seen Bela eat before. Secondly, the scene before him was Bela shoving several of her fries into the thick shake at once then forcing them into her mouth where she would chew contently and let out a small hum.

"You dip your fries in your thick shake?" Dean asked. The eating style wasn't strange to him, however, accompanied with Bela… Well, it just becomes suddenly strange.

Bela glanced up at Dean shocked at what he said and at herself for being so uncontrolled. "Don't judge me." Bela quickly snapped back at Dean making him shut up and turn back to the road.

It seemed as though it was going to be a long trip to the hospital.

Once at the hospital Bela had undergone a routine check up to make sure she was in fact, not in labour. Once there was proof and understanding that she wasn't in labour, Bela was placed in a small maternity room on a comfortable bed while she and Dean waited for the doctor to appear and speak to them.  
Sitting happily on the hospital bed, Bela began flicking through various channels on the television to relieve her boredom, not once checking a glance over to Dean who was on the other side of the room pacing: his index finger pressed firmly to his chin while he thought about Bela and the child.

"How can you be so calm?" Dean stopped pacing and was staring worriedly over to Bela.

Briefly she spared a glance over to Dean and replied with a yawn, "Dean, stop stressing. You heard them, the baby isn't coming today."

Dean shot Bela another glare for being so calm and once again before he could respond, he was interrupted when the doctor walked into the room with a large smile.

"Well, I have good news and bad news." Bela and Dean both looked up intrigued at what the doctor had to say.

"We'll have the bad news first." Bela replied professionally.

The doctors smile broadened. "Well, the baby isn't due today." He smirked when he saw both Dean and Bela visibly relax. "And the good news is that there is nothing wrong. Everything is perfectly ok."

Dean straightened tall and strided over to the doctor, "wait, I thought…What was with all the pain and stuff then?" He asked, running a hand through his short hair while trying to piece together what was happening.

"Ahh, your first is it? Well that's ok, what your wife here was experiencing was called 'false labour'. It is perfectly normal and in no way is an indication or leads to the baby being born. It also doesn't mean that anything is wrong. But if there is any more then please bring her in for another check up… Routine you see…" The doctor smiled again and petted Dean on his shoulder before nodding to Bela in farewell and exiting the room leaving Dean and Bela by themselves.

Dean ran through his head what the doctor said before relaxing anad turning to Bela. She was staring at him curiously, "wait, what the hell did he mean by 'wife'?" Dean asked and Bela looked away sheepishly.

"Well… I was getting all sorts of weird looks when I came here pregnant and by myself…So I said that I am married and that my husband is in the army."

Dean smirked slightly and seated himself on the chair next to Bela's bed. There they stayed for an hour or so enjoying each other's banter until they packed up and drove back to Bela's house where Dean stayed, enjoying the rest of the afternoon.

**I tried to make more cute scenes with Dean and Bela in it, i hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you thought of it :)**

**Oh and sorry it is so short =/**


	16. Miss Talbot

**Iam down on my KNEES for forgiveness from you guys! I am SO sorry that i havent updated, but I was working on another fanfic that (if you are a Naruto fan or not) I hope you can check out in your spare time :) Its_ Second Chances_ and I hope you like it :)  
Also, I have some direction for this! So i hope you like this chapter and the ones following and am already about two chapters ahead of this so i dont hold you guys up for very long again. Again: So sorry for the delay. I feel ashamed...**

**Chapter 16**

"No Dean. I told you that this piece goes in there!" Bela growled angrily, shoving a small piece of polished wood in Dean's face.

Dean just sighed and rolled his eyes frustrated. What was he even doing here? Didn't he have some supernatural mofo to catch? Oh that's right…Bobby was still researching on that…

Dean crossed his legs tighter as he tried to find a more comfortable position on the floor of the baby's nursery than what he was already in. He was fiddling with two large pieces of the baby's crib and trying to force them together. It wasn't working.

"Are you sure that's gonna work? The pieces look like they're gonna fit anyway." Dean grumbled, looking over to Bela who was reading over the instructions.

"The instructions say _those_ two go together, not the ones you have. Why wont you just do as you're told?" Bela asked tiredly, at the same time rubbing her temples.

They both sighed and looked down to the ground defeated. The baby was scheduled for a week's time and Dean discovered the day before that Bela hadn't even installed the furniture for the nursery. Sure she had cleaned out a spare room for the baby, but it was unpainted and didn't have any furniture for the baby. Bela had mentioned that she was going to just let the baby have one side of her king size bed but Dean immediately refused to allow it and went out straight away to buy some paint.

The following week Dean was making the last adjustments to the baby's room by making the crib.

The room was painted an off white colour and the wooden floor was replaced by new carpet that was a creamy-grey colour with faint, tiny square patterns on it.

Stepping into the room, the first attraction to the room was the large window on the wall opposite the door, its wooden blinds letting some light drift into the room. Underneath the window was the baby's drawers/change table and on the right side of the room was the wardrobe with white wooden doors.  
On the other side of the room was where the cot/crib would be once Dean and Bela figure out how to make it. They still had some important things to install for the nursery to be ready for the baby.

XXXXX

"Thanks again for helping out with the nursery." Bela smiled, leaning against the sturdy wooden door to the front of her house. Dean turned back around to face her, standing in the door frame as he was about to leave.

"I said it wasn't a problem. I want to do this stuff." Dean replied back to Bela with a determined look on his face. Bela's smile widened and Dean turned back around to walk back to the Impala; he let the flyscreen door shut loudly behind him. "I'll probably be back tomorrow." He called out through his open window as be backed out of the driveway. Bela nodded and watched as Dean drove away down the street.

XXXXX

The next day Dean never showed up at Bela's house. And to Bela's surprise, Dean again didn't show the day after that. Actually surprised wasn't the right word…With her hormone and emotional rollercoaster on overdrive; infuriated was the better word to describe how she felt. She didn't care so much that Dean had left and hadn't come back for two days; it was the fact that he left the unfinished crib sprawled out carelessly all over the nursery floor that annoyed Bela.

What was he thinking, leaving everything a mess like that for Bela to clean up? _Damn, men are so thoughtless…_  
Angrily, Bela spent most of the day preparing the final touches of the nursery; saving the crib for Dean, and packing the baby clothes she had bought into the drawers.

The soft orange rays from the setting sun illuminated the nursery as Bela packed the final baby clothes into the baby's drawers. A small bead of sweat rolled down her face and Bela sighed, tilting her neck back and supporting her aching back. "Ahh, great…" Stepping back, Bela turned slowly, admiring the newly finished nursery. "It's finally done…No thanks to Dean." She added sourly.

_Ding_. Bela snapped her head around to the direction of the front door with curiousity and slowly walked out of the open nursery. _Ding._ The doorbell rang again and Bela quickened her pace, "Coming!" She called out to them, walking through the living room that was joined to the nursery room and over to the front door. The visitor stopped ringing the doorbell as Bela's shoes clacking on the hard wooden floor could be heard as she got closer to the door. _If this is Dean I'm going to kill him for leaving the work for me._

Bela's eyes narrowed slightly when she open the door to reveal a young male electrician on her doorstep. "Can I help you?" Bela asked, hiding slightly behind the half open door.

The young man smiled over to Bela and replied, "Hopefully. Ms Talbot?"

Bela nodded quickly, "Yes. Miss."

"There have been some electrical shortages in the neighbourhood recently," the man stepped closer to the door, "I've been sent here to check on your house as well."

"Everything's been fine here." Bela replied and noticed the man approach the door again, "Thank you for your concern but if that's all then please leave now."

The man stepped forward more so he was inches from the fly screen door and smiled, "I'm afraid I cant do that _Miss_ Talbot."

Bela's eyes widened and started to shut the wooden door she was hiding behind quickly but was stopped suddenly when the man shot his hand through the weak flyscreen and grabbed her wrist tightly. Using her other hand, Bela let go of the door and began to attempt to pry the man's strong fingers from her wrist; she completely missed the man use his other hand to tear another hole in the flyscreen and open it from the inside.  
Before she could process what was happening, the man was inside the house still holding her wrist tightly and was ushering her out the front door with forceful pushes to her back. "I have been sent to collect you." He continued to speak menacingly. "Now stop struggling and come with me."

Before she could defend herself a strong hand slammed across her face and Bela was knocked into unconsciousness. She fell limply into the electrician's arms.

**So yeah...Hope you guys liked this chapter. I want to know what you guys think of what's happening to Bela :)**


	17. Save it for later, honey

**I HAVE DIRECTION! :D Look forward to hearing what you guys thought of this chapter. Oh and i know its been so long since i've updated and i know i said that i would try to get it up sooner, but i was going to upload everything on christmas eve as a christmas present to you all but i thought, "well i doubt many of you would check it on christmas eve because you'd have other things to do" so i'm gonna submit this before christmas but make these chapters as your christmas presents from me :)**

**Hope you like your christmas presents :)**

**Chapter 17**

Bela's eyes slowly fluttered open. Tiredly Bela's hazy eyes scanned the derelict old shack she found herself in, looking immediately for an escape. _Crap_. Bela frowned when she noticed a tall man standing in front of the door to the exit. The man also wore an electrician's outfit but wasn't the same man as the one who came to her house earlier. He had a shaved head and his mocha skin barely visible when he stood near the mass of shadows swarming around in the shack.  
Bela's body froze, willing herself not to move an inch and give away that she was awake, Bela continue to scan the area with her eyes.  
The shack was dimly lit- the windows blacked out with paint- with the only light from the sun outside penetrating through the cracks of the dried liquid splattered across the surface of the windows.  
_Ouch!_ Bela almost screamed to herself when she felt a sharp pain in her back. Adjusting herself slightly led Bela to notice she was thrown uncaringly onto the hardwood floor where she was now being cut open by small shards of some sharp object. Looking around Bela concluded that it was most likely glass but it was too risky to try and remove it without her captors noticing.

Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark room she was in and she was beginning to notice things that she had passed earlier. For instance, Bela noticed another guard walk past one of the windows on his trek around the perimeter of the shack- still not the man who kidnapped her. Bela noticed that occasionally the guard at the door to the shack would look out across the dry, dusty deserted land surrounding the abandoned shack to the small dunes and nod- Bela assumed that there was another guard lying in wait near there. The doorframe that the guard stood in front of was missing its door, bits of timber ripped from the very doorframe itself, most likely from the force applied to it as it was being kicked open. Bela's eyes scanned every inch of the area surrounding her, like clockwork the guard on patrol would pass the window on the left wall of the shack ever two minutes. From the small back corner of the right side of the shack, Bela was almost completely shrouded in the darkness of the shadows; much to her advantage. Realising she was mostly under the cover of the shadows Bela attempted to adjust herself so her legs and arms were no longer bent in uncomfortable positions and her neck wasn't crooked.

As Bela moved her head a sudden wave of anxiety and heat swept over her when she heard a light scraping sound and the clatter of shards of glass echo through the shack. Instantly she stopped and bit her lip to calm herself when she noticed the guard at the door shift from hearing the sound. _Crap!_ Bela squinted her eyes worriedly as she attempted to move again, this time the sound wasn't so loud and Bela was able to shift into a move confortable position. Exhaling slowly, Bela wanted to sigh heavily but that would alert the guards. Her relief was short lived though, when she noticed the guard at the door suddenly peer his head into the shack and saw Bela had moved. 'Tsk!' she heard him hiss but he quickly hurried back outside where he pulled out a gun and paced anxiously across the porch. Bela raised an eyebrow confused, but hope quickly swelled inside her when she noticed the other guard who had been patrolling suddenly grow anxious as well.

_Is it Dean?_ Bela thought hopefully to herself, a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth and her face lit up, no longer pretending to be unconscious as she sat leaning against the wall. Using her hands Bela pushed off the ground slightly to get into a better position- suddenly a wave of nausea overcame her and Bela broke into a great sweat accompanied by dizziness and retching and the release of her contents. The guard who was patrolling the porch peered into the shack at the noise and his face contorted in disgust but Bela paid no notice of him. _Great, this really isn't the time for morning sickness._ Bela growled to herself and pounded a fist against the floor in frustration.

Slowly after the release of her contents, the sweat and dizziness disappeared and left Bela feeling cold and damp. She cursed to herself at the predicament she found herself in and glared at the guard when he looked in on her again. Bela shifted uncomfortably under his mocking gaze, her buttocks and lower body aching from the hardwood beneath her.

Another wave of sickness was creeping up on Bela when she heard the alarming sounds of gunfire outside the shack and the guard on the porch tense. Bela no longer felt hope, she just felt this overpowering sense of sick. It wasn't long into the gunfight that Bela heard hurried footsteps grow closer to the shack; the guard stationed on the porch panicked and rushed inside. The man took one look at Bela hunched over on the ground ready to barf again and grabbed her by her hair, ripping her head upwards to the ceiling. Bela gasped from the sudden pain ripping through her head and sealed her eyes shut trying to push it back.

"Looks like your stupid boyfriend cares after all," the man snarled close to Bela's ear. Bela felt a cold metal pressed against her exposed neck and she almost reeled in panic.

"You hurt her and i swear it'll be the last thing you ever do!" That familiar voice busted into the old shack dripping with anger and rage. No doubt the man it belonged to was seeing red.

Bela's captor pressed the knife tighter into Bela's neck but despite that Bela felt she had to say something. "Now now Dean, mind that blood pressure." Dean turned to her sharply and pulled a face at her as he mimicked what she said mockingly.

"Shut-up Bela, I'm here to rescue you." Dean grumbled like a child who was just proven wrong.

Bela rolled her eyes, "Yes so it seems. Just hurry it on a little will you, my back is killing me."

Without a second thought, Dean shot the first bullet at the Demon standing over Bela and moved further into the room when the Demon jumped back in shock. Quickly though, the demon rebounded and slapped Bela to the ground to get rid of her. Slamming to the ground from the force of the slap, Bela looked up to see the possessed man step over her ready to fight Dean. Dean and the man circled one another in the centre of the room until Dean was standing in front of Bela and the demon was at the doorframe. As the two men started at each other, another wave of uncomfortable sickness washed over Bela and she felt wet between sweat and something strange. Without even realising, he breathing had quickened and she had grabbed her lower back. _I'm starting to get the feeling that this isn't because of the floor._ Bela commented to herself nervously.

The demon's gaze momentarily flickered to Bela on the ground, an action that Dean hadn't failed to notice. He turned his gaze over his shoulder to the woman on the ground just in time to see her cry out in strangled agony and clutch her abdomen angrily. Dean took a tentative step backward so his side was facing Bela to get a better look at her. The demon took that opportunity to lunge at Dean.

Dean and Bela's eyes widened as Dean didn't have enough time to react; they tensed, waiting for the impact. Bela found that she had closed her eyes and when she opened them slowly after a minute she saw the demon standing over her and Dean, bright orange lights rippled through his body, emanating from his neck where a long silver knife was plunged into it. The person holding the knife retracted it and the demon crumbled to the floor in a heap at Dean and Bela's feet.  
The two of them were stunned but looked up at the tall figure now standing over them and Dean let out a sigh. "What took you so long Sammy?" He laughed but patted his brother on the shoulder.

Sam looked his brother and smiled too, but it was quickly replaced with an apologetic look, "look Dean…I'm sorry about the things I said the other day. I didn't mean to lash out like that." Dean nodded and patted Sam on the shoulder again.

"No chick flick moments." Dean said with a laugh and Sam frowned jokingly and turned to Bela who was still on the ground at their feet.

"Look, Bela-"

"Save it for later honey," Bela snapped at the two men. Both men stood in shock for a moment, and then Bela let out a pained hiss, "my water's broke."

**Look forward to hearing your reviews :)**

**Doesnt have to be constructive or insulting (not that you guys have EVER been insulting- I love you guys) reviews but just hearing what you're thinking would be great too :)**


	18. Country Hospitals

**I wanted to have this ready and submitted for you guys for Christmas but i was trying to make it really good then my computer crashed... =/  
****So blame me for the lateness, i was stupid for not saving regularly. Lesson learnt though lol**

**Anyway Merry Christmas and Happy New Years everyone! :D  
And thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. Tell me what you think of this new chapter and have a safe and wonderful holidays :)**

**Chapter 18**

"I have no idea what I'm doing! Where do I _go_?" Dean cried with wild eyes as he whipped his head around scanning the deserted freeway. A bead of sweat rolled frantically down Dean's head and neck when Bela let out another agonizing scream.

With a steady tone, Sam turned to Bela who was sitting beside him in the back of the Impala and asked, "Bela do you have a hospital already picked out?"

Bela growled as she bit back another bout of pain, "Just the local hospital; nothing extravagant this time." Sam nodded and turned to Dean in the front to see if he got the message.

Dean was nodding frantically and speeding down the freeway towards the small town where the hospital awaited them. The car went silent, the only sound being the motor roaring down the dirt road towards its destination.  
Bela let out another pained groan and Dean's eyes flashed back at the woman in his rear view mirror worriedly. "Come on! Isn't there something we can do?"

"Like what Dean? We can't just get her to cross her legs!" Sam retorted exasperatedly as he threw a hand in the air.

Dean exhaled loudly, "Well I was watching this show on the TV the other day and-"

"Dean this isn't the time!" Sam barked and Bela let out loud yowl of pain.

"Hey! Not those kinds of shows." Dean bit back defensively, "My point is, aren't there breathing exercises or something?"

Sam immediately brightened up and turned to Bela, "That's a great idea. Bela do you know them?" Bela nodded and began to make the heavy and steady breathing in time with Sam as he encouraged her. Her face squinted together as another contraction came around.

Dean's eyes flashed in the mirror again agitated, "_Sam_ the breathing exercises aren't working!"

Sam looked up at Dean confused then laughed to himself, "Dean, the breathing is for _Bela_ not you; now focus on getting us there quicker." Dean frowned at his brother and let out a dramatic and sarcastic sigh before he turned back to the road and sped up.

XXXXX

"Nurse! Nurse goddammit!" Dean's voice rang through the empty foyer of the country hospital. Bela gulped back another pained moan and bent over slightly; pulling on the shoulders of the two Winchesters supporting her. Dean whipped his head to Bela and saw her doubling over so he turned to Sam. "I hate these frickin country hospitals man! Where's the nurse?"

Sam sighed hopelessly and the two men walked further into the hospital until they finally found help. A small primly dressed young girl with smooth creamy skin, a small but filled frame, a sweet smile, not blonde, but short icky brown hair tied tightly in a bun but something Dean could overlook, making her the type of girl Dean would have ordinarily hit on in a second. "Nurse-" He gulped back his usual behaviour that he would have in the presence of this type of girl and put on a serious face. Although he could still feel the urge to flirt which he tried to reason with himself against, _'Crap man, now? Think of this as business.'_

The girl looked up with an excited grin, "Oh is your wife in labour?" Suddenly Dean lost all interest in the woman and pulled an awkward face at that word resulting in the nurse looking away nervously and embarrassed at the misunderstanding, "I'll get you a room and the doctor right away." The nurse pulled out from behind the desk with a wheelchair she grabbed from behind the nurse station and wheeled it over to the growling and panting woman where Dean and Sam put her into it as delicately as they could manage in their panic. The nurse hurried back behind the desk and paged the doctor who came promptly from the examination room to assist them.

"This way," The doctor herded the three people into a nearby room and turned back to the nurse before he shut the door, whispering final instructions before he turned to the delivery. "So, who's the father?" The doctor turned to the two men standing on either sides of the patients' bed. The tall brunette stepped back and turned to the shorter man sheepishly and the shorter man stepped forward to the doctor and raised his head confidently. He cleared his throat, "Err-That's me." The manner of his body language strikingly contrasted his tone of voice and the glint in his eyes which made him look unsure of what he was saying. The doctor noticed the living oxymoron standing before him but rolled his sleeves and stepped further into the room,_ 'Must be his first.'_ The doctor thought dismissively, ignoring the nervous men and turned to the labouring mother on the bed. "Now miss, are you ready to get this baby out?"

Bela, who had been tossing around on her back for a better position, turned to the doctor with a vicious glint in her eyes. Taking the hint the doctor laughed and turned to the brunette, "Sir, if you are not the father then I would like to ask you to please step outside. There are refreshments in the waiting area." The doctor finished with a kind smile. Dean turned and walked closer to the bed so he was standing beside the doctor, he was watching his brother with a curious but pleading gaze which followed him all the way to the door. His gaze whipped back to Bela when the woman let out a pained and higher pitched groan than before. "Now-now, just do your breathing miss and we will have this finished shortly."

Suddenly, and before Dean could react, Bela's hand shot up from her stomach to entwine with the doctor's innocent white jacket and yank him closer harshly. "Now-now miss, there's no need for violence. I will have the epidural ready for you in a moment." The doctor placed his hands gently on top of Bela's white knuckles as reassurance. Bela released her grip and the doctor moved away from the bed to retrieve the nurse from outside.

"What the _hell_?" Dean barked at Bela. Bela rolled her head back onto the pillow ignoring Dean; there was no way she was going to listen to him complain about her actions when she was experiencing so much pain.

Seconds later the nurse appeared in the room with a small machine and two robes slung over her right forearm. Smiling, she walked over to Bela and smiled even wider at Dean, who flinched away at the strange girl. The girl turned to Bela and handed the robes to her, "Before we continue, can I ask that you change into these? There's a small bathroom in the corridor outside."

Bela took the robes and with the help of the nurse, walked out of the room into the small bathroom tucked away in the corner of the corridor outside. Bela stepped into the small, dimly lit, bathroom with the nurse and noticed out of the corner of her eye that Dean popped his head around the door of her room to watch where she was going. Briefly she also noticed Sam rise from his seat in the waiting room to watch where the nurse was taking Bela but quickly seated when he realised.

A few minutes later Bela emerged from the small bathroom with the small nurse placing her small encouraging hand on Bela's lower back. Bela was completely stripped of her clothing and accessories which the nurse took care in holding as they made their way back to the room. Bela's skin looked flushed compared to the starkly pale and thin robe she had draped around her and tied at the back. The usual strip that is seen at the back of the hospital robes was covered by a second and thicker robe. The faint green robe provided Bela with some warmth and security as she made her way back to the room. Her hair was messy now; it clung to her neck and cheeks as she perspired from the pains of the labour.

Bela made it back to the room and Dean noticed her breathing was even heavier. He watched as the nurse led Bela back to the bed where she proceeded to hook Bela up to the small machine that was brought in earlier. Dean watched Bela crawl into the bed and arrange herself so she was sitting cross legged with the sheets draped over her legs for privacy. The nurse finished hooking Bela to the machine and the low thrum of the contractions and the baby's heartbeat echoed through the machine and to the air around the room. The nurse was murmuring things to Bela who was nodding and avoiding eye contact. For a moment Bela looked over to Dean who was standing on the other side of the room for reassurance. Dean noticed the worry in her eyes and instinctively his body began drawing closer to her; his legs moving on their own until her stood beside her bed. Bela and Dean shared a meaningful look at one another before Bela tore her gaze away in pain from another contraction.  
Dean winced in confusion at Bela's discomfort, was she being serious, or was she up to her usual antics like the Bela he was used to? Dean looked up at the nurse who was finishing with the preparations. "Is it really painful?" He asked tentatively.

The room was silent for a moment, then suddenly the silence was broken with a large sigh by both women and the rusty squeaks of the old hospital bed as Bela threw herself backwards on it in exasperation. Dean looked between the two women confused and unsure about why the women reacted the way they did to his question. "Dean, don't be daft!" Bela growled through another contraction. The nurse pulled a frustrated smile across her face and pointed towards the door.

"Perhaps you would like to wait outside, sir?" The nurse asked. "We don't want silly questions disturbing the mother now do we? We want her to be as comfortable as possible." Dean was confused but he picked up on the nurses' agitation so he decided to repeat himself in case they misunderstood him.

"But isn't there something you can give her to make it easier for her? If it's _really_ bad can't you do something?" Dean asked slower and more guarded. Both women turned to each other and Bela rolled her eyes at Dean. The nurse smiled when she realised what the man was talking about and continued with her examinations of Bela.

The nurse talked to Bela for a moment and Bela brought her legs up and spread them as the nurse walked about to the end of the bed. Dean watched disconcertedly as the nurse pulled the light sheets up and ducked her head under slightly; he gulped and turned back to Bela in attempt to block out the embarrassment he felt watching the nurse examine the exposed Bela. "Well usually Sir, we administer an epidural anaesthetic to the mother when she reaches certain dilation," Dean unintentionally moved closer to the bed and stopped when he felt the bed press against him. "If the woman reaches too far then we can't give it to her though because the baby would be born before it would be effective. It has to be just right. And, well…" The nurse paused, thinking to herself. Dean looked curiously to the nurse for her to continue and Bela let out another pained cry. Suddenly the nurse jumped away from the end of the bed taking the sheet with her. In a dash she headed for the door and hollered for the doctor to appear which he did seconds later.  
Both specialists raced to Bela and began chanting instructions to her which she complied with through frustrated and heavy pants. The doctor and nurse repositioned her so she was more comfortable but with her legs still raised. The doctor ran back around to the bottom of the bed and placed Bela's feet on two pedestals on the bottom of the bedframe and placed a hand on one of her knees to help keep her legs apart.

Dean continued to look confused and watched the scene unfold. The nurse and doctor were scrambling to grab things from around the room and the tension in the air was rising as Bela growled and moaned with every breath and push. Dean started to heat up with excitement and worry at the situation and although his mouth was beginning to go dry with his nerves he managed to squeeze out another question. "W-Well?" He asked nervously to the nurse so she would continue.

Suddenly Bela let out a painful and furious cry, "Dammit Dean! It's _coming_! ARGH!"

**Exciting ending? Hope so :)**


	19. Business Deals

**Soooorryyyyy, i meant to have this finished ages ago and submitted but assignments are a big pain in the butt =/**

**Anyway, i'm hoping this chapter is good. I liked writing the later parts of the chapter (not too happy with the first parts) but overall i think i'm pretty happy with this and hope you all are too :)**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Chapter 19**

_2__nd__ November 2008. _

_5:00 AM._

Bela drew another exhausted breath. That moment- that short burst of energy that sprang through her from that sharp intake of oxygen surprisingly enabled her to give another push. With every push Bela pressed her chin into her chest then threw her head back onto the pillows exhausted from the effort. Everything around her was in a blur and honestly- she didn't care what was going on. The only thing she could think of was finally getting the baby out. Bela felt the sweat between her joints as she moved and she delighted at the thought of having a refreshing shower after the ordeal was over and the baby was safely out. No position she was in helped, leaving her frustrated and uncomfortable.

Through gasps Bela looked up at Dean who stood beside her holding her hand, "How long have I been at this?"

Dean, who was watching the commotion between Belas' legs from where he stood, pulled his gaze distractedly towards Bela and after wavering his gaze between the commotion and Belas' face a few times, his eyes rested onto Belas' tired face and sighed happily. Too happy, Bela thought for a moment. "It's been almost 7 hours since you started." Dean stroked his strong hand through Belas' sleeked hair and smiled.

"Dean, you're too happy. I can't do this anymore." Bela cried, fresh hot tears rolled down her face; a sinking feeling of failure crushing down on her. Dean's smile sank and he leaned closer to Bela. Snatching his hand away from hers, Dean gripped both sides of Bela's face, pulling her gaze to his.

He spoke in a low whisper so the doctor and nurse wouldn't hear, "Why not? Ever since I got back here you've been caught and needy. What happened to that annoying _bitch_ who was always screwing us over? You'd be two steps ahead of us all the time. You had confidence that rivalled that fricken cat of yours and-" Dean stopped and looked over to the nurse and doctor when he realised he had been raising his voice. They hadn't noticed so Dean turned back to Bela and pulled his left hand back to hold her hand now. He looked at her sternly in the eyes and continued, "And _you shot Sam_."

Bela's face contorted in a way she couldn't describe, however, considering the emotions she was feeling it was probably a mix between surprise, guilt, fear and pain. Bela looked at Dean for a moment then frowned, "Dean let go." She said sternly and Dean stepped back, hurt. They stared at each other for a moment before Bela added with a smirk, "I've got a lot riding on this one."

Dean smiled back at her and grabbed her hand which he had released in his shock. He watched as Bela pushed two more times and then he realised something. Turning to Bela he frowned unhappily, "Hey, don't refer to our kid as one of your business deals."

Bela laughed into her push and didn't bother replying to Dean. Instead she laughed to herself that no matter what he said, Bela was back in business.

XXXXX

The waiting room was much quieter than he imagined the labour room would be. Actually, he knew for a fact that the waiting room was quieter and more peaceful because it didn't have Bela in it. As the name of the room suggests, Sam sat patiently waiting and counting the time away. Initially he had decided to sit with his hands clenched nervously in his lap for the first 10 minutes of the labour, however, he quickly became bored of that and decided to read over one of the dirty, destroyed magazines that were supplied in the waiting room.

Nothing in the magazine interested him and soon he found himself flicking the pages back and forth. He sat there doing that for several minutes, not even thinking or aware of the events around him; totally and utterly tuned out to his surroundings, except for the soft flicking of pages turning rapidly. Eventually though, not even the turning pages could interest him so he placed the magazine back and looked around for something else to do. He found the clock quickly enough and was overjoyed when he realised he had already wasted 7 minutes but he was quickly dismayed again when he heard Bela cry out again and he realised that there was still a long time to go yet.  
Sam leaned back into his seat and started bouncing his let up and down repeatedly in a fidget. Soon he was bobbing his head to one of his country songs he was replaying in his mind, in time with his leg. Sam sat, patting his legs and moving around in time with the song for what seemed like not long enough when he heard a low cough as someone cleared their throat. Sam stopped immediately when he remembered that the room wasn't entirely empty and turned to the sound of the voice.  
An elderly man and women were staring at him with scrutinizing eyes and thin lips. Sam quickly found himself exhaling under their stare. Suddenly a loud fart sound emanating from his mouth sent all the 6 pairs of eyes in the room stare at Sam who heated under their gaze. He hadn't realised that he had sucked his cheeks in, about to make his mouth part of his one man orchestra as well and he looked away embarrassed. "Sorry- I- Uh…" His voice trailed off and everyone turned back to what they were doing before.

Sam looked over to the clock and saw that only 2 minutes had passed and he sighed loudly from boredom. Hopelessly, Sam leaned his head back against the hard hospital wall and closed his eyes. At first he felt a small sense of relaxation and peace, however, that didn't last and he soon felt that same nagging sense of boredom that had been plaguing him for the last 19 minutes return with a vengeance. He tried to remain calm and block out that boredom by dreaming about what it would be like to have a niece or nephew. The thought made him happy as he imagined himself bottle feeding a helpless infant but his thoughts quickly turned sour when he realised that with babies, came dirty nappies and puke. He grimaced at the thought and snapped his eyes open.

"Is this your first?" A smooth, thick southern accented voice spoke from Sam's left. He turned his head to see a beautiful young lady with her short auburn hair tied in a tight bun and a thick red paste covering her lips. Sam's gaze swarmed all over the woman. Up and down, and later, he found himself lost looking into her large dark eyes.

"Y-Yeah-ur no!" Sam stumbled, getting lost in her eyes. A light blush flushed his face and he turned away quickly. "No, actually it's my brothers first. My first nephew- er, niece..Umm. We don't know what it is yet." The woman's dark eyes lit up and Sam could see the shades of brown in them. Delicately she placed a small hand to her chest and smiled broadly. Sam wasn't really paying attention to much she said. His gaze was drawn to where her hand rested, until he heard her gasp loudly and he snapped his gaze up to her face. An obvious blush flushed his face and he cleared his throat, emabarrased at his very "Dean-like" moment. For a second he thought the woman had gasped because she learnt what he was staring at but then he saw she had pulled out a small photo from her wallet and wsa cooing over it dramatically. With a shove, the woman held it to Sam's face and eyed him expectantly as if he were go ing to melt over the image as she had.

Sam took it with a worried smile and studied it pretending he had an interest. The subjects were three young children smiling brightly into the camera. After a few seconds Sam handed the photo back to the woman with a sheepish smile and said, "They're cute. Are they yours?"

The woman scoffed sadly and returned the photo back to her purse after another longing gaze at the children and turned back to Sam. "They're my sister's kids. Two boys and a girl and one on the way." Sam nodded and turned his gaze away to the clock again quickly. How long had he wasted? Please don't let it be only five minutes.  
Not deterred by Sam's averted gaze, the woman continued. "I had wanted kids, but my jerk ex up and left about 2 months ago now. He left me nothing except the dog. Stupid thing. Never wanted it in the first place anyway." For several minutes the woman ranted about her ex and gave Sam a detailed explanation of the events and arguments leading up to his departure as if he cared and she owed him an explanation. Sam turned his head and let it flop onto his shoulder and watched her with a raised eyebrow. It didn't matter if his expression looked off putting or rude, the woman was too wrapped up in her own self reflections to notice. Finally with a sigh from the woman as if she was going to wrap up her story, Sam bolted upright and fixed an interested gaze in her direction. "Well, at least I have my niece and nephews. Personally, I hope my sister 'pops out' another girl. One with hair like mine. That would make me so happy, we could do so much together. I cant wait for her first manicure and pedicure, prom, car, slumber party…I'll tell her to stay away from boys, they're no good. But I'll be there to cry with her when one breaks her heart-"

"Assuming it's a girl." Sam had to interrupt her. He just couldn't help himself anymore, there was no end to her ranting!

For a moment the woman was silent and staring at Sam but he squirmed in his seat and felt a knotting in his stomach when the woman's face crinkled up and she looked away. In a small clipped voice she replied, "Yes, assuming it's a girl." And she got up and walked away to sit on one of the chairs on the opposite side of the room. Sam's gaze watched the woman move to the other side of the waiting room and sit her tiny ass down hotly and fashionably. The woman skilfully avoided looking in Sam's direction. Her skill for ignoring a person's very existence made Sam feel numb and clammy.  
Sam's eyes were still fixed to the woman and he barely noticed another figure come and sit beside him. "Well done, I think that there's the first t_ime_ that damn nuisance of a woman's shut up this here whole night. How'd they say that stuff? 'I take my cap off to ya' or something." Sam turned to see a man about ten years older than he was with 3 day old stubble and dark bags under his eyes in time to see the man perform a comical attempt to take his invisible hat off to Sam. The man's hair was receding, he had sunken areas of skin on the sides of his nose most likely from regular use of glasses and he was wearing dirty workman's overalls that were smeared with oil and grease.  
Sam looked to the man with his wide brown eyes and replied apologetically, "I think I upset her."

The man tilted his head back in a laugh and petted a strong hand on Sam's shoulder. "Don't be, that bitch is never up to no good. I bet she said her boyfriend up and left near 2 months ago?" The man said with a mocking laugh.

Sam nodded slowly and the man continued in a low whisper to prevent others from hearing and starting trouble. Although most already knew what he was going to say anyway. "Truth is she aint got no boyfriend. Never _had_ one. There was this one guy, Jerry-Kerry-Larry something like that, regular bloke. Had his way with 'er not looking for commitment and left the next day. But that psycho _bitch_ is so obsessive!" Sam remembered back to the woman's obsessive behaviour over the small photo and nodded in understanding. "Long story short, the Terry guy left the state to escape the woman! You did us all a favour, we've been nagged, harassed and downright annoyed by that woman since she got here and she's finally quiet." The man finished with a pleased smile and watched Sam's expression.

Sam nodded again and smiled faintly, "Well- I er- glad to be of service I guess." The man chuckled and went to slap Sam friendly on the back when one of the hospital's doors creaked open and all eyes in the waiting room shot up to see who it was. Sam was sitting closest to the door and looked up, but quickly sending a flash of his eyes to the clock on the wall ticking away. _6:30 AM._ He quickly turned his gaze back to the door. His whole face lit up and he sprung to his feet when he realised what door was opening and before he realised he was already two steps ahead of his seat. Dean slowly emerged from the room, pale and ghostly, he closed the door behind him and the two brothers slowly walked over to each other; Sam with an anxious expression and Dean with a tired and overwhelmed appearance.

The two brothers met in the middle of the waiting room and gave each other a once over look. Sam opened his mouth to speak, his eyes swimming over Dean's face to see for any news. Dean spoke first though, "Well that was…Not fun…" Both men laughed nervously. The laughter stopped quickly and Dean stepped aside awkwardly and pointed to the room, "well- er, do you wanna see?" Sam almost felt giddy and took a few steps towards the door before he turned back to Dean.

"Congratulations bro." Suddenly he noticed something and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he held back a laugh, "What's with the scratch on your cheek Dean?"

Dean's eyes shot open and he slapped a hand over his cheek to feel for the mark. He fingered around for it and winced when he did. "Son of a bitch."

**I really hope there arent errors all through this. I'm gonna go to bed now and hopefully now that major assignments are out of the way i can get back to this because i'm really excited to see where it goes from here :P (Kidding, i know, i just have to write it. I just look forward to hearing what you all thought of it) :)**

**Anyway, goodnight everyone! XD**


	20. Only Sam

**Hey guys! Long time no see! I think it's been about 7-8 months =S**

**Anyway, i graduated last week so i wanted to get this up here asap. Hope you guys like it, and sorry for taking so long. **

**Chapter 20**

"_Congratulations bro." Suddenly he noticed something and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he held back a laugh, "What's with the scratch on your cheek Dean?" _

_Dean's eyes shot open and he slapped a hand over his cheek to feel for the mark. He fingered around for it and winced when he did. "Son of a bitch."_

Sam watched as his brother ripped his hand away from his cheek and checked for any blood amused. It was a funny sight watching usually stoic brother now fussing over a small scratch on his cheek. The brothers stood outside the room Bela and the new baby were both in. Sam waited for his brother to calm down. "How is she?" He asked.

Dean looked up from his hand again, "Huh?"

Sam smiled and tried again. "How is she?" Dean's eyes flicked over to the left as he thought and he turned back to Sam with a nod.

"She's fine." Dean looked at Sam and realised he wanted more information. "She was a bit annoyed when the nurse told her to stop yelling, you know how she is. Didn't think I'd make it out of there in one piece; it was scary."

Sam chuckled placed his hand on his brothers shoulder as they turned to go into the room. Dean reached for the handle when they heard a throat clear behind them. Both brothers turned to see all eyes on them in the waiting room. Dean looked at them suspiciously and turned to Sam who looked confused. Sam noticed the annoying woman was sitting in a corner somewhere with mild interest while the others in the waiting room were smiling at the brothers. The man who spoke to Sam before rose from his seat and strode over to the brothers. Next thing the brothers knew, they were both receiving congratulatory slaps on their backs and the atmosphere in the room shifted to excitement. Dean looked at Sam for reassurance and silently asked who the man was before Sam smiled and thanked the man. Dean turned to the man as well, forced a smile and thanked him as well.

"Well? Are'ya gonna leave'es all in suspense son?" The man laughed, hitting Dean on the shoulder again. Dean replied with a confused expression and a small woman in the room shuffled over to the man.

She looked at Dean with an excited spark in her eyes and a smile, "Was it a boy or a girl?"

Everyone turned to Dean and his smile crawled up his face. He turned his body around to face them with his goofy smile plastered onto his face, straightening his stance and with proud exhale he replied, "It's a boy."

The room was filled with excited murmurs and laughter and the man hit Dean on the shoulder again before turning to the woman to talk about this exciting news and reminisce. The two brothers watched the excited people in the room with a smile and Sam turned to Dean. The two brothers smiled at one another for a moment before Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "C'mon, there's someone I want you to meet." Sam gulped but followed at Dean guided him into the room.

When he stepped into the softly lit room he quickly scanned with his eyes to assess what was happening. The nurse in the corner of the room was packing up some items in a disposable bag on a hospital mobile tray while the doctor was removing his gloves and throwing them in the bin. For a moment Sam thought he smelt the scent of blood but he pushed that aside as it is only natural that there was a smell like that after what just transpired. He turned his attention back to his brother who was still leading him by the arm to where his new nephew was. He followed Dean's bright gaze over to the only bed in the room, the head propped against the main white wall. With a few more paces to go until he reached the bed, Dean released Sam's arm and closed the distance between his self and the bed with a grin. Sam stopped walking and watched his brother move quickly over to the bed. That was where he finally saw him. Underneath one of the soft down-lights in the room was Bela, cradling his new baby nephew in her arms. Sam could not help but allow a smile run up his face at the sight of Bela gently stroked the baby's small exposed cheek as he rested on her bare chest. He lay warmly swaddled in a blue blanket covering his tiny frame; he wasn't crying anymore which Sam was grateful for. Sam was mesmerised by his tiny nephew laying quietly, occasionally making small newborn babbling noises.  
Sam felt so overjoyed with emotions that it didn't register in his mind that his body was still moving toward the bed until he was so close to the baby that he could touch him. He snapped out of his trance when the baby made a loud whine and he watched as Bela gently tapped the baby's hide. The baby quieted down closed his eyes contently again. Sam looked up at Bela who was staring lovingly to her new son's face. Sam turned his head to his brother standing beside him and watched the love and joy in Dean's eyes as he himself took in the sight of his family before him.

"_Sam?"_ Sam blinked his eyes.

"Sam?" The voice was louder, bringing Sam out of another of his trances. He turned to the source of the voice and saw Bela's green eyes peering up at him. Noticing his attention was now on her, Bela continued. "Sam would you mind taking a photo?"  
Sam retrieved Bela's phone from the stand next to the bed she was pointing to and turned around and waited for Dean to lean in ready for the photo with Bela and the baby.

Sam opened the camera setting on the phone and aimed it at the new family and nodded. He signalled for the two that he was ready to take the photo and they both smiled; Dean's left arm draped over the pillow behind Bela, his right hand resting over Bela's hand on the baby's bottom. The two smiled proudly while the baby slept, and Sam took the picture.

"Got it." Sam breathed, still a bit shocked. He heard Dean sigh happily and Bela cooing over the baby again. In a daze Sam opened the gallery on the phone and stared at the photo he just took of the happy family. It brought a smile to his face.  
Curious, Sam used his index finger to flick through the other photos on the iPhone and he discovered a series of photos from the delivery that Dean must have taken. Most were of Bela while a few captured the doctor and nurse in the room as well. Sam paused and laughed when he stumbled upon a picture of Bela mid-labour glaring at the person holding the camera who Sam presumed was Dean. A blue vein was bulging from her red and sweaty forehead while her mouth was set in a hard and unamused line, from the photo Sam could also see her white knuckles as she gripped the bed rails. Sam closed the gallery and turned off the phone. Gently he placed it onto the table again, still with a smile on his face.

Again he turned to the happy family and watched. Bela was still admiring her son, whereas Dean was now- still standing over Bela and the baby with his arm around them- talking to the doctor. Sam tuned in to a minor part of the conversation, "_thank-you" "not a problem, sir. Congratulations." Etc._

Pretty soon the doctor was out of the room so Dean turned to Sam. Sam took that moment to speak, "Hey Dean?"

Dean stood up all the way and looked at Sam, "Yeah?"

Sam moved around the bed and towards the door. "I'll be back. I just have something I have to do."

Dean's eyebrows narrowed suspiciously, "Wait where are you going?"

Sam moved to the door and turned the handle. With a tug he opened the door ajar slightly. "Don't worry. It's just something important that I have to do." Sam pulled the door open more and stepped out into the waiting area, shutting the door behind him. There was something extremely important. And it was only _Sam_ that could do it.

**I'm not really sure how that chapter went =/**

**Feedback would be much appreciated. I haven't written anything proper for a while so i don't really know how successful this chapter has been.**

**Please tell me what you thing. **

**Oh and to celebrate our 20th chapter of my most popular fanfiction, i have a question for you guys!**

**Qn:_ What chapter has been your favourite so far, and why?_**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon 3**


End file.
